Mi trozo de cielo
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Itchy comienza a sentir por Charlie algo más que amistad; sin embargo, este no parece compartir sus sentimientos, aunque, quizá muy en el fondo sí lo hace...
1. Perro callejero

_Aunque es algo obvio, voy a decir que ninguno de los personajes del fanfic me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Metro Godwyn Meyer Animation._

_Las películas y la serie de "Todos los perros van al cielo" me encantaban de pequeño; sin embargo, ahora que las veo de mayor le encuentro un toque bastante oscuro que no había percibido de más pequeño, y, precisamente eso quiero relatar en este fanfiction. No pienso suavizar nada, les ofrezco una historia con violencia, algo de lenguaje adulto y alguna escena sexual._

_Para aquel que hable bien inglés dejaré al final un link para ver capítulos en inglés (no lo encontré en español, lo siento)_

_**Importante: Los capítulos impares son narrados por Charlie, y los pares por Itchy. Más adelante esta historia será yaoi, así que si no te gusta mejor que no lo leas.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Perro callejero**

Me llamo Charlie Barkin. Soy un pastor alemán de color marrón, y permítanme decirlo, bastante atractivo.

Se podría decir que desde pequeño he llevado una vida de ratero.

Mi padre abandonó a mi madre, y ella sola se hizo cargo de mí y mis hermanos.

Vivíamos en un sucio almacén abandonado, y repleto de cartones.

Como éramos muchos, había poca comida y siempre me quedaba con hambre, por suerte mi encanto de cachorro permitía que la gente más ingenua siempre me diese de comer al ver _mi linda carita de hambre_.

Sin embargo, a la vida le gusta jugar a un juego llamado _¡Que te jodan, Charlie!_ ¡Y vaya si lo hizo! Una noche, el almacén comenzó a arder. El humo me despertó y pude avisar a dos de mis cinco hermanos, con los que pude escapar del lugar.

Mi madre y tres de mis hermanos sin embargo no tuvieron tanta suerte y perecieron en aquel lugar. Yo y mis hermanos que habíamos logrado sobrevivir nos pasamos la noche aullando de pena. A la mañana siguiente, cada uno se fue por un lado. Esa fue la última vez que los vi, aún sigo sin saber algo acerca de su paradero.

¿Qué podía hacer? La vía rápida sería buscar un lugar donde vivir. El problema era que cada vez tenía menos de cachorro y ya no era tan fácil engañar a la gente.

No tuve suerte, por lo que pasé tiempo en la calle. En húmedos callejones infestados de sucias ratas, de las que uno tenía que huir si estaban de mala hostia.

También las calles estaban llenas de perros callejeros súper cabrones, de los que no dudaban en atacar a cachorros o perras jóvenes si eso les aportaba beneficio alguno.

El tiempo siguió pasando hasta que me alcancé mi máxima estatura. Ya no crecería más a partir de aquel momento, y también se habían acabado mis esperanzas de encontrar lugar alguno donde vivir; era propiedad de la calle y tendría que apañármelas para sobrevivir solo.

Por fin encontré algo a lo que dedicarme.

Un día vinieron a lo que consideraba mi terreno dos perros. Uno era un bulldog y el otro un mestizo; los dos llevaban sombreros sobre sus cabezas. Al parecer querían inspeccionar el basurero que tenía allí.

Estaba vació por supuesto, pero no iba a dejar que aquellos caraduras camparan a sus anchas por allí.

"¡LÁRGATE!" me gritó uno de los chuchos enseñándome los dientes.

Un profundo gruñido salido de mi interior fue la respuesta. Cogí por sorpresa a mi oponente, que acojonado cayó al suelo de culo.

Su compañero se rio como un idiota de él y luego le ayudó a levantarse.

"¡Oye, esa ha sido buena! ¿Cómo te llamas, figura?"

"Charlie Barkin"

"¡Aparta de ahí!" gritó el estúpido chucho al que había ladrado "¡Voy a hacerle picadillo!"

No le tenía ningún miedo; de hecho, yo era más grande que él. Pero no pasó nada porque su compañero le sujeto de la cola.

"¡Déjale! ¡Me cae bien!"

Vale, le caía bien a un chucho arrogante ¿Y eso qué me importaba?

Los dos chuchos hicieron corro para hablar a mis espaldas, pero aún podía oír lo que decían.

"¿No has visto su tamaño? ¡Uno así en nuestro equipo nos vendría genial!"

"¿En serio? ¿No crees que llamaría la atención?"

"¿Siempre tienes que ser una mosca cojonera?"

El insultado se limitó a soltar un gruñido como respuesta.

"Escucha, le haremos una pequeña prueba y si la supera que venga con nosotros"

¿Una prueba? Bueno, que ese par me propusiese lo que fuera, que yo lo superaría.

La prueba básicamente era robarles una galleta a unos indefensos cachorros que pasaban por allí. Al parecer aquellos chuchos querían saber si tenía principios; no todos los perros son capaces de robar a cachorros. Pero yo sí fui capaz (¡No me juzguéis, si vivierais en la calle también lo haríais!) por lo que aquellos chuchos me dejaron entrar en su banda.

Nos identificábamos por llevar sombreros. Ellos levaban unos elegantes bombines robados, mientras que yo me quede con una gorra roja, naturalmente también robada.

Vivíamos básicamente de robar alimentos. No importaba si era a humanos u otros perros. No era vida, pero era mejor que morirse lentamente de hambre.

Poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo un hueco entre la lista de las bandas de perros más famosos; lo cual tenía ventajas, como que algunos perros nos temían y nos ofrecían por la cara parte de su alimento; pero también sus desventajas, como enemistarse con otras bandas caninas o estar siempre corriendo delante de los laceros.

Sin embargo, nuestra forma de operar cambió un día en la que un hombre sin escrúpulos que tenía una tienda nos vio operar y vio en nosotros una oportunidad para forrarse.

El muy cabrón nos sobornaba con comida a cambio del botín de nuestros atracos, que ahora se concentraba en objetos de calidad como carteras, bolsos o anillos. El curro estaba pagado de puta pena. Por un anillo no te daba más que una rodaja de jamón.

Aquel día, llevamos a cabo un nuevo golpe. Fijamos nuestro objetivo en un bolso. La víctima, una señora gorda. Para lograrlo, mis compañeros comenzaron a despistarla fingiendo robar su bocadillo mientras yo, sigilosamente me agenciaba su bolso.

Se dio cuenta, pero para entonces yo estaba lejos de su alcance y solo pude oír sus insultos.

Como bien había dicho, nuestro jefe era un cabronazo, y no nos dio más que un pequeño trozo de carne. Nos dijo que si queríamos la gran pieza le teníamos que traer algo verdaderamente valioso.

Deseaba esa gran pieza. Ya no tanto por calmar el hambre, sino por orgullo. Demostrarme a mí mismo y a los otros que podía hacerlo.

Cuando caminábamos por la calle vi lo que me iba a permitir conseguir mi objetivo: Una joyería. En su escaparate había un colgante hecho con diamantes. El problema era que solo podía abrirse desde dentro.

"¡Ríndete, Charlie!" me dijo uno de los chuchos "Ese listón está demasiado alto"

Le ignoré, y encontré una pequeña abertura que llevaba al interior. El problema es que era demasiado grande para cualquiera de nosotros tres.

En aquel momento, la gorda a la que habíamos robado iba acompañada por un poli.

"¡Ellos robaron mi collar!"

"¡Alto en nombre de la Ley!"

Cada uno de nosotros se fue corriendo por su camino, y, como siempre, mi suerte de mierda hizo que me persiguiese a mí.

Entonces vi unos arbustos en el patio de una casa y me escondí allí. Seguramente no me encontrase en aquel lugar… solo que no conté con la presencia de un estúpido chucho enano.

"¡Estás en mi césped!" me gritó, y comenzó a ladrar.

Si aquel imbécil no cerraba el hocico, mi perseguidor que andaba cerca me descubriría.

* * *

_Confieso que he cambiado un poco la historia. En la original, Charlie decía que había huido de casa, pero en fin, yo creo que es un detalle menor._

_La mayoría de la trama ha sido inspirado en el capítulo "When hairy meet silly"_

_Aquí el link: /Cartoon/All-Dogs-Go-to-Heaven-The-Series/Season-03-Episode-011-When-Hairy-Met-Silly?id=33730_


	2. Presentaciones

_El segundo capítulo de mi historia. Recuerden, que es par, lo cual significa que está narrado por Itchy_

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Presentaciones**

Aquel día, me esperaba una sorpresa que no había podido imaginar.

¡Un perro había invadido mi propiedad! Era un perro más grande que yo, de pelaje marrón y con aspecto poco cuidado.

Inmediatamente di la voz de alarma, pero mi dueño parecía ignorarme; pensé que no me había oído y ladré más fuerte.

"¡Cállate, perro estúpido!" me gritó, pero yo no tenía intención de hacerle caso.

En aquel momento oí un silbido. Mi dueño me llamaba, y mi obligación era obedecer.

A mi espalda escuché a un policía llamarme "chucho tarado" pero pensé que se refería a aquel invasor y lo ignoré.

Mi amo estaba tumbado en su hamaca en ropa interior.

Me prometió una galleta si hacía todos los trucos típicos de perro: tumbarme, hacerme el muerto… pero además me pidió que hiciese un salto hacia atrás.

¿Era una broma? ¡Yo era un perro salchicha! ¡Mis patas eran demasiado cortas! Pero no quería defraudar a mi amo, así que lo intenté… y fallé por supuesto. Caí al suelo derrotado y humillado.

"¡Si no sabes hacer nada más vete de mi casa, estúpido!" me gritó antes de comerse él mi galleta.

Obedecí, simplemente me marché de allí. No era la única vez que me pasaba algo parecido.

Siempre había sido pequeño, y la gente que había pasado por mi corta vida me trataba como un juguete, y de los baratos. Creían que podían usarme solo para entretenerse.

"Algún día haré bien los trucos y, alguien me querrá" murmuré para mí mismo.

Entonces, aquel chucho al que había ladrado apareció solo para reírse de mí diciendo que por qué hacía aquello; al parecer me había estado espiando.

"Un perro de calle como tú no lo entendería" le contesté con amargura.

"¡Solo te están usando!"

¡Ja! ¡Como si no lo supiese! De todas formas no iba a darle la razón, así que repliqué con lo único que se me ocurría.

"¡Pero soy leal, que es lo importante en un perro! Aunque a nadie le importe…"

"¿De todas formas quien necesitaría a un perro enano sirviente?" le oí decir mientras se alejaba.

Me quedé triste, sí, tenía razón ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello?

Pero, aquel perro no se fue, volvió donde estaba y esta vez parecía más amistoso.

"Perdona por lo de antes, simplemente no sé por qué he dicho aquello. ¿Sabes? Conozco unas cuantas cosas de la calle que tú no"

Y, en aquel momento me cogió y me acercó a él.

"¿Qué te parece si te las muestro?"

"No" fue mi respuesta "Prefiero quedarme lejos del peligro, no pasarlo bien…"

Traté de soltarme, pero él era demasiado fuerte para mí debido a la diferencia de tamaños.

"Venga, será divertido"

"Te he dicho que no…"

"¿Y cómo puedes saber que no te gusta si nunca lo has probado?"

¡Ups! ¡Ahí me había pillado! Finalmente decidí darme por vencido.

"Vale, enséñame lo que sea que quieres que vea"

"¡Esa es la actitud!" exclamó.

Me llevó por la ciudad. Todo era increíble: Las farolas, las bocas de riego, los edificios… para un perro de jardín como yo, todo aquello resultaba increíble.

Sin embargo, me daba la sensación de que no debería estar allí.

"¿Me puedes llevar de vuelta?" le pregunté a aquel perro.

"Espera un poco, aún no nos hemos divertido suficiente"

Eso sonó convincente, pero aún guardaba mis dudas. Antes de poder aclararme dos perros se nos cruzaron.

Mi acompañante los reconoció. Al parecer eran amigos suyos.

"¡Charlie, has escapado!" exclamó uno de los perros.

"Claro, y encontré al nuevo miembro de la banda" contestó.

Supe que se refería a mí, pero no tenía ni idea de que banda se refería ni qué tenía que ver yo con aquello.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" me preguntó al fin, pues no nos habíamos presentado aún.

"Itchy Itchford"

Entonces me presentó a los otros miembros y me dijo su nombre, Charlie Barkin.

Me sentía mejor al, por lo menos, saber su nombre, pero aún no me sentía cómodo con eso de la banda.

Charlie me dijo que no me preocupase, y luego me puso la gorra roja que llevaba, y me quitó mi adorno en el cuello porque "me hacía parecer idiota"

En aquel momento, Charlie se puso a hablar con los otros perros en privado. No era correcto escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, así que me quedé esperando pacientemente a que terminasen.

Luego los otros dos perros se fueron y el pastor alemán me llevó con él.

Andamos juntos hasta que encontró lo que parecía estar buscando, una boca de riego. Acto seguido la desmontó e hizo salir agua. Cuando el suelo estuvo mojado, se tiró y resbaló por el agua riéndose y me invitó a hacer lo mismo.

Yo no estaba muy seguro, pero no quería parecer inferior solo por ser más pequeño, así que lo imité… ¡Y resultó ser divertido! Luego iniciamos una pequeña guerra de agua.

También jugamos con una pelota cerca de un parque, lo cual resultó ser también muy interesante.

Pero aquel pastor alemán me tenía preparada otra sorpresa. Me llevó a unos callejones donde había un tablón y unas colchonetas.

Al parecer quería enseñarme un juego divertido.

"¿Estás seguro que no es peligroso?" pregunté.

"Claro que no ¡Confía en mí!"

Decidí hacerlo, y cuando el saltó sobre el tablón, este me impulsó y salí volando.

"¡Estoy volando!" exclamé con euforia.

Caí sobre las colchonetas todavía riéndome. Definitivamente me lo estaba pasando como nunca, pero entonces vi a los dos chuchos amigos de Charlie.

Dijeron que iban a venir con nosotros. No me gustaban ni un pelo, pero Charlie sí, y si él estaba conmigo estaría seguro.

En aquel momento me llevaron a un tubo cerca de una joyería.

Charlie dijo que era un juego que consistía en saber hasta cuan adentro eran capaces de entrar, pero ellos eran grandes y no habían ganado.

¡Vaya! ¡Así que yo podía ser el primero!

Entré por ese lugar; el interior era estrecho y oscuro, no sabía a donde iba, pero no quería volver sin ganar, así que avancé… e inexplicablemente me encontré en el interior de una joyería ¡Qué extraño! Vi que Charlie me señalaba un botón ¿Por qué querría que lo pulsase? El caso es que lo hice, y ellos entraron.

"¿Entonces lo he hecho bien como miembro?" pregunté.

"¡Tú no eres miembro!" me dijo uno de los chuchos "Era solo un plan de Charlie para llegar aquí"

No podía ser verdad, él era bueno conmigo era casi mi… Pero sí, era la verdad. Me había engañado, él mismo lo confesó.

Me sentí usado y estúpido y me fui de allí. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Pero apenas había dado una vuelta cuando choqué de nuevo con los chuchos.

Me dijeron que me quitase de su camino, que Charlie estaba atrapado y se lo iban a llevar.

¿Atrapado? ¿Charlie? Debía ayudarle, pero me había usado… ¿O no? Lo había llegado a considerar mi primer… ¡Amigo! Y lo correcto era ayudarle aunque se hubiese portado como un idiota.

Llegué justo a tiempo para salvarlo de un guardia que lo tenía sujeto. Mordí la pierna del hombre, (aunque fue más un acto reflejo) y luego Charlie y yo salimos por patas.

"¿Por qué has vuelto a por mí después de lo mal que te he tratado?"

"Ya te lo dije. Soy leal"

"Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú antes, Itchy. Te echaré de menos cuando me vaya de aquí"

Pero no iba a permitir que se fuera de rositas sin reparar todo aquello. Rápidamente le conté un plan que solucionaría todo.

Charlie no pareció muy convencido, pero aceptó ponerlo en práctica.

Mientras el pastor alemán cumplía su parte del plan, yo me dirigí a cumplir la mía.

En la tienda donde me dijo vi a los chuchos comiendo carne y a un humano con el collar que habían robado. Debía quitárselo… y, quizá fue por la emoción del momento, que salté, di unas vueltas en el aire y me apoderé del collar.

"¡Cogedlo, idiotas!" gritó el humano.

Los perros me persiguieron, pero cuando se abalanzaron a por mí yo me agaché… y ellos chocaron entre sí.

Charlie llegó enseguida seguido por un guardia y una mujer gorda.

El policía averiguó la situación y la mujer encontró su bolso, lo cual permitió desenmascarar al verdadero ladrón en aquel asunto.

El policía se llevó a aquel humano y a los chuchos. Charlie y yo nos libramos porque la señora nos defendió en agradecimiento por haberle devuelto el bolso.

"Supongo que querrás que te devuelva la gorra"

Pero el pastor alemán negó con la cabeza.

"Quédatela. Te la has ganado"

Pero aún quedaba una incógnita ¿Qué haría a continuación? Aquella experiencia me había demostrado que realmente servía para algo más que para hacer trucos.

Charlie puso fin a mis dudas.

"¿Sabes, Itchy? Me iba a ir de esta ciudad. A buscar algo mejor, alguna nueva aventura Quizá te apetezca venirte conmigo"

"¡Sí, claro que me apetece!"

Y me fui con aquel pastor alemán, mi nuevo amigo, Charlie Barkin.

* * *

_Hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo, también inspirado en ese capítulo de la serie__. _

_Como han visto los capítulos se suben de dos en dos __los Sábados. Si alguno no puedo lo subiré al siguiente._


	3. Una oportunidad de oro

_En hora de España me he pasado del Sábado, pero no me ha sido posible colgarlo antes. ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Una oportunidad de oro**

Sobrevivir se hacía más llevadero junto a mi camarada Itchy.

El pequeño era un incordio a veces. Siempre se quejaba porque al tener las patas cortas no podía seguir mi ritmo, además cuando se ponía nervioso le entraban picores (Lo cual no dejaba duda alguna de por qué su nombre era Itchy); y cuando no era ninguna de aquellas dos cosas tenía frío.

"Yo no tengo tanto pelo como tú" era la forma que siempre tenía de justificarse.

Por suerte para ambos, solucioné ese problema una noche que habíamos decidido dormir en un viejo vertedero; con una manta vieja y mis dientes le hice a mi colega una prenda, parecido a esas camisetas que llevaban los humanos, y no se la quitó desde entonces.

Aun así, todavía no teníamos dos cosas imprescindibles: Un lugar donde residir y de qué vivir. Itchy era demasiado moralista y me impedía ganarme la vida como lo hacía; siempre me salía con frases como "robar está mal" o "eso no es correcto, Charlie"

Había veces en que me daban ganas de darle una buena somanta. Pero nunca llegué a hacerlo. Sobrevivíamos escarbando en la basura. Era peligroso desde luego. Si no diferenciabas bien entre carne y veneno, la cascarías enseguida. Además los lugares estaban llenos de sucias ratas territoriales con una mala hostia que para qué.

Aquella noche, mi amigo había encontrado unos trozos de carne con lo que calmamos un poco el hambre, y nos pusimos a contemplar las estrellas. Hacía una noche buenísima, tan típica del verano.

"Charlie ¿Crees que encontraremos un lugar donde quedarnos?"

"Estoy seguro de que sí. Solo tienes que creer en ello"

"No estoy muy seguro de que eso vaya a funcionar"

"¿Ves? Cómo eres tan pesimista las cosas no mejoran"

Itchy suspiró profundamente.

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Claro que sí, tengo un gran cerebro"

"Pues si fuese tan grande como tu descaro, serías un perro superdotado"

"¿Ah sí?"

Le cogí y le froté amistosamente la cabeza.

"¡Eh, déjame!" protestaba el pequeño entre risas.

Sí, quizá no tuviese nada entonces, pero él era una buena compañía.

Al día siguiente, por fin se presentó la oportunidad que estábamos buscando.

Todo comenzó por la mañana, cuando nos acercamos a un pequeño pueblo. Itchy me advirtió que el no ser de por allí haría que llamásemos la atención.

"Solo vamos a revisar los cubos de basura a ver si hay algo para desayunar" lo tranquilicé "¡No vamos a la guerra!"

Pero ya se nos habían adelantado. En el basurero había dos perros un poco más bajos que yo, pero más grandes que Itchy. Uno de ellos era rechoncho, con una mancha negra en el ojo y vestía un traje muy raro. El otro en cambio tenía el hocico larguísimo y llevaba un par de gafas.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" nos preguntó el primero.

"¡Largaros ahora mismo!" nos ordenó el segundo "Mi jefe ha llegado primero"

"Solo queríamos un poco de…" intentó protestar mi colega, pero fue interrumpido por el primero.

"¡Se siente, renacuajo!"

"¡Podemos compartirla!" volvió a protestar el pequeño, pero esta vez uno de ellos le gritó que se callara, lo que lo acojonó y corrió a refugiarse detrás de mí como hacía a menudo.

Pero, en ese momento vimos un humano con una especie de tubo en la mano. Supe lo que era; eso que los humanos usan para matar.

"¡CORRE!" le grité a mi colega.

Los cuatro salimos huyendo justo a tiempo para esquivar el disparo de ese gilipollas.

"¡Y no volváis, jodidos cuchos!" nos gritó.

Cuando estuvimos a salvo, los otros dos perros nos encararon.

"¡Por vuestra culpa mi jefe ha perdido la oportunidad de comer!" nos dijo el de gafas. No había duda alguna de que era un lameculos.

"Bueno, nosotros también lo hicimos" replicó mi colega. Era increíble como el pequeñajo seguía plantando cara.

"¡Creí haber dicho que cerraras la boca!" dijo entonces el jefe de los dos perros enseñando sus colmillos y dirigiéndose hacia él.

Pero no iba a permitir que hiciesen daño alguno a Itchy y me puse en medio de ambos.

"¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?"

"Técnicamente tú eres mucho más grande que él, así que no deberías decir eso" intervino el gafotas, pero su jefe le dio una hostia en la cabeza que le tiró los gafones al suelo.

"¡No te he dado permiso para hablar, Matón!"

¡Vaya un nombre el de su secuaz!

"Me gusta tu picardía ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?"

"Charlie Barkin"

"Un placer. A mí me llaman Carafea"

¡Vaya un nombrecito! Una cosa estaba clara; aquellos dos tenían pinta de no ser una buena compañía, por lo que Itchy me hizo señas para que nos marchásemos.

Estaba a punto de hacerle caso, pero el tal Carafea insistió que no nos fuésemos aún.

"No nos hemos presentado como deberíamos. Veo que tienes un buen ojo para la vida callejera, Charlie"

"Se hace lo que se puede" me limité a responder.

"Oh, no seas tan modesto"

Charlando, nos enteramos de que Carafea había sido abandonado siendo un cachorro en Navidad, y desde entonces había dirigido bajos fondos… ¡La leche! ¡Habíamos ido a topar con uno de los chuchos más poderosos del lugar!

Por suerte parecía que no iba a tener en cuenta el incidente de antes. No solo eso, sino que nos propuso ir a ver el lugar que dirigía.

Como siempre, Itchy puso pegas, pero calló en cuanto nos prometieron una comida solo por ir.

El sitio no estaba del todo mal. Solo un viejo antro abandonado que habían ocupado con unos muebles claramente sacados de un basurero.

"Esto no está mal, pero ¿Dónde se supone que está el negocio?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Justo por eso quería que vinieras, Charlie. He visto que tienes lo que hay que tener. Valor, y eso es lo que necesito para mi futuro negocio"

"¿Y ese negocio en qué consiste exactamente?"

"Tengo unos ratones preparados. Podíamos organizar carreras. Ya sabes, como esas que hacen los humanos, pero para perros. Que apuesten aquí parte de su comida. Y nosotros nos quedaríamos con parte de los beneficios"

Parecía un buen plan, sin embargo había algo que no encajaba.

"¿Y cómo nos quedaríamos con parte de los beneficios?"

"Haciendo trampas, por supuesto"

Ah, a eso se debía su jodida sonrisa de psicópata.

En cuanto estuvimos solos, Itchy comenzó a protestar ¿Qué le pasaba a este enano? ¿Se moriría por ver las cosas del lado positivo aunque solo fuera por una vez?

"Tranquilo. Parece un buen plan"

"¿Un buen plan? ¡Tú has visto la pinta de esos tipos como yo! ¡Me fiaría más de una rata gigante que de ellos!"

"Oh, vamos Itchy ¿Acaso prefieres un vertedero? Parece la ocasión que estábamos esperando. Comida, un lugar donde estar…"

El pequeñajo calló un momento mientras pensaba.

"¿Me prometes que pase lo que pase vas a estar conmigo?" preguntó entonces.

"Te lo prometo, colega" respondí.

El tiempo pasó, y la vida mejoró bastante.

El negocio creció bastante, lo que nos dio un lugar donde vivir a salvo de los hombres, y comida fija. Por supuesto veíamos a los no tan afortunados que perdían en nuestro negocio, pero nuestro socio nos dejó con la idea de que eran ellos mismos quienes habían provocado su propia ruina. Además, el no parecía estar contento con lo obtenido, sino que quería más y más; supongo que era un codicioso. Pero Itchy sí lo estaba, y yo también.

Pero conociendo mi suerte de mierda, debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.

Un día, Carafea me pidió que le hiciese un favor. Al parecer deseaba que le llevase un saco lleno de huesos a su madre, que vivía por allí cerca.

"¿Por qué nosotros?" pregunté "¿No puede hacerlo Matón? Así haría algo útil"

"No te digo que no, pero él es demasiado tonto; seguro que se va por el camino que no es. No se me ocurre a nadie más que tú para hacerme el favor"

"Está bien, pero me debes un favor"

Me disponía a marcharme cuando Itchy entró en la sala. Al parecer deseaba decirme algo. Carafea pareció contento al verlo.

"Oh, Charlie, mejor si te acompaña tu amigo. Estoy seguro que te puede ayudar… a su manera"

El insultado se limitó a fruncir el ceño antes de venir conmigo a la salida.

"Charlie, últimamente tu socio está muy raro. Está rehuyendo a todo contacto, incluido Matón. No me fío de él. Me parece que no tiene nada bueno en mente"

"Relájate, Itchy. Son solo imaginaciones tuyas"

Pero tal como dije, pronto nos vimos en problemas al descubrir que la dirección de la casa de la madre de Carafea no solo era una trola, sino que en realidad era una comisaria.

"¡Coged a esos perros sin collar!" gritó uno de ellos al vernos.

A pesar de que corrí todo lo que pude, tuve que volver a rescatar a mi colega, al cual habían agarrado. Pero no puede salvarlo y también me cogieron a mí.

"¿Qué llevaban esos chuchos?" preguntó uno de los humanos uniformados.

"Parece un saco. Mira en su interior"

"¡Está llena de dinero! ¡Estos perros son unos ladrones!"

¡Y vaya si lo pagamos!

Itchy y yo fuimos inmediatamente trasladados a una perrera en la que estuvimos encerrados un total de cinco meses, (¿Os parece poco? En años de perro no lo es tanto)

Era un lugar jodidamente horrible, y no solo por el deprimente ambiente y la crueldad de los guardias.

Me pasaba las noches pensando cómo escapar mientras consolaba a Itchy, el cual lloraba o tenía pesadillas.

Pero, finalmente la suerte nos sonrió al encontrar un lugar por donde empezamos a cavar un túnel en secreto, por el cual podríamos escapar y recuperar la ansiada libertad.

* * *

_Esta parte del fanfic es totalmente inventada, mi suposición de lo que pasó antes de la primera película, ya que no nos dieron la explicación de por qué estaban en la perrera._


	4. Sin consuelo

_El cuarto capítulo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Sin consuelo**

La idea del túnel no salió tal y como esperábamos.

Nuestro camino a la libertad estuvo avanzado dos semanas después de comenzarlo. Lo ideal habría sido esperar a que estuviese terminado, pero Charlie insistió en utilizarlo antes de tiempo.

"¡No pienso quedarme ni un minuto más encerrado en esta sucia celda!" había dicho.

Fui con él ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? El lugar estaba a oscuras, y solo podíamos picar hacia delante, a ciegas, sin saber dónde íbamos a acabar… ¡Y resulta que picamos en una de las cañerías! En ese momento el agua nos lanzó hacia arriba, y la alarma comenzó a sonar.

"¡Qué estúpido!" oí gritar a Charlie.

¿Estúpido yo? ¡No había sido culpa mía el fugarnos antes de tiempo!

Para colmo, los guardias comenzaron a abrir fuego contra nosotros... ¡Y a mí me entraron picores por todo el cuerpo! No vi como un guardia apuntaba con su arma a mi cabeza y apretaba el gatillo; por suerte para mí, mi mejor amigo me salvó de la trayectoria de la bala.

Cavamos para huir a través de la verja con una lluvia de balas que quería caer encima de nosotros; pero milagrosamente no dieron en el blanco, y escapamos ¡Qué sensación más agradable la de ser libre!

¿Y qué haríamos a continuación? Charlie sugirió volver al local. No me parecía buena idea, tenía la sensación que Carafea nos había tendido una trampa, pero mi amigo insistió en que todo había sido un malentendido.

Finalmente cedí, como siempre.

Mientras caminábamos pensaba… ¿Por qué Charlie siempre me engañaba o conseguía que siempre hiciese lo que él quería? Supuse que era porque, en el fondo su gran tamaño me intimidaba, a pesar de que tenía la seguridad de que él nunca me haría ningún daño.

Cuando llegamos se me heló la sangre al encontrar el nombre de mi amigo tachado ¡Carafea se había adueñado del negocio! Pero Charlie no lo vio, pues entró sin más.

Entré corriendo, y traté de contárselo, pero los perros que había allí empezaron a quejarse de lo mal que andaban las cosas por allí, y, finalmente se me olvidó lo que iba a decir. Pero Charlie no iba a dejar que aquellos perros sufrieran, y jugando a una máquina tragahuesos, consiguió el premio gordo.

Estábamos tan contentos que comenzamos a cantar y bailar, sin ver cómo Matón nos había visto y había ido a contárselo a su jefe.

Cuando terminamos la canción, accidentalmente me quedé atrapado tras una puerta acorazada, que seguramente habría puesto Carafea. Charlie no pareció notar mi ausencia a pesar de que le llamaba a gritos.

Tras unos minutos encerrado, me di por vencido y decidí esperar. Entonces, oí a unas voces que discutían, y decidí afinar el oído para escuchar mejor lo que decían, a pesar de que sabía que no estaba bien.

"¿Por qué tengo que darle de comer yo al monstruo de Carafea?"

"Yo le di ayer, hoy te toca a ti"

¿Monstruo? ¿Sería otra de las novedades? ¡Sonaba horrible, desde luego!

Entonces, entró en escena una tercera voz que reconocí de inmediato ¡Matón!

"Chicos, Carafea quiere que liquiden a Charlie"

¿Qué? ¿Iban a matar a mi mejor amigo? ¿Por qué?

En aquel momento, mis sospechas quedaron confirmadas. Carafea había querido tender una trampa a Charlie para quedarse el negocio para sí, y ahora, como había visto que su plan había fracasado iba a matar a mi mejor amigo para quitarle de su camino definitivamente ¡Debía impedirlo como fuese!

Pero no fue tan sencillo, porque para empezar tuve que esperar a que el camino hacia la salida estuviese totalmente despejado, no debía dejar que Matón o cualquiera de los esbirros de Carafea me vieran.

Siguiendo el rastro de mi mejor amigo, supe que estaba cerca del desfile en la ciudad. Comencé a correr tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis pequeñas patas. En el desfile decenas, quizá veintenas de personas me pisaron, pero soporté el dolor. ¡Debía salvar a Charlie!

Pero cuando llegue a donde se suponía que mi amigo debería estar, ya se había ido. Nuevamente seguí el rastro, el cual me llevó al paseo marítimo, y allí lo vi.

Charlie tenía aspecto de estar ebrio, a juzgar por sus torpes movimientos. Empecé a correr hacia él, pero ya era tarde; Carafea y Matón habían empujado un auto hacia él, el cual atropelló a su paso a mi mejor amigo tirándolo al agua.

Esperé con angustia a que saliese, pero no lo hizo; se había ido.

Antes de poder lamentarme, sus asesinos me sorprendieron.

"Si le cuentas algo de esto a alguien, acabarás igual que Charlie"

Y se fueron, no necesitaban decir nada más. Me lo habían dejado claro.

¿Qué iba a ser de mí ahora? Charlie había sido como una luz que había guiado mi camino, si era sincero, por su culpa me había metido en algún que otro lío, pero lo necesitaba, y ya no estaba. Todo aquel tiempo entre rejas había sido soportable gracias a su compañía durante aquellas horribles noches, en las que solo podía llorar. Sus palabras de consuelo y su presencia habían sido tan tranquilizantes…Y no contaría más con ellas.

Lloré mucho aquella noche recordando viejos tiempos, tiempos felices, tiempos que pasamos…juntos. Finalmente me dormí entre lágrimas.

Tuve una extraña pesadilla. Me encontraba en el lugar donde Charlie se había ahogado, y había muchas personas uniformadas sacando el coche con el que mi amigo había sido asesinado. Cerré los ojos para no ver el cadáver de mi mejor amigo, algo que no hubiese podido soportar… solo que no había cuerpo alguno. Efectivamente, no lo habían sacado del agua.

En aquel momento, apareció Carafea, y me salto encima para comenzar a estrangularme. Yo luchaba en vano, tratando de pedir ayuda mientras él se limitaba a repetir mi nombre y estrangularme cada vez más y más fuerte…

Poco a poco empecé a despertar, pero aún oí a alguien diciendo mi nombre. No era la voz de Carafea, era una voz conocida…

¡Charlie! ¡Mi mejor amigo estaba allí! ¡Pero era imposible, había sido testigo de su muerte! A no ser que… una aterradora idea pasó por mi mente.

"¡UN FANTASMA!" grité muerto de miedo.

El pastor alemán me decía que estuviera tranquilo, que no era ningún espectro, pero no le creí y traté de esquivarlo; finalmente, me dio alcance y me sujetó fuertemente.

"Ahora te voy a soltar y no chillarás ¿Entendido?"

Asentí con la cabeza y me soltó, pero no pude controlar mi miedo y volví a gritar.

"¡Cállate de una jodida vez!" me gritó el pastor alemán con su habitual mal genio "¡Mira! ¿Quieres una demostración? ¡Los fantasmas no tienen pulgas!"

Y me puso delante de las narices una… poco a poco me fui calmando y el miedo se convirtió en alegría.

"¡Charlie, estás vivo!"

Emocionado lo abracé y no me solté hasta que no rompió el abrazo.

¿Cómo era aquello posible? Quizá no esperé el tiempo suficiente, o quizá fingió ahogarse porque sabía que Carafea y Matón aún andaban por allí.

Fuera como fuese, en aquel momento solo tenía una cosa en mente.

"¡Tenemos que largarnos lejos! ¡No quiero que Carafea nos encuentre!"

En realidad no quería volver a pasar por un mal trago como aquel; el dolor que había sufrido aquellas horas sin mi amigo habían sido insoportables.

Pero Charlie como siempre pasó de mi opinión, y dijo que quería vengarse de Carafea.

"¡Pero él tiene dinero y secuaces, y nosotros no tenemos nada!"

Aquello era inútil, seguía empeñado en ajustarle las cuentas a su ex socio.

"¿Y si nos sueltan al monstruo del sótano?"

"¿Monstruo? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Matón dijo que su jefe tenía un monstruo en el sótano"

"¿Y tú te crees lo que dice ese gilipollas? ¡Yo te mostraré como ese payaso de la porra miente!"

Y, de nuevo volvimos al negocio de Carafea, donde creí sería mi muerte.

Nos colamos por los conductos (Charlie con algo de dificultad) y desde nuestro escondite pudimos contemplar cómo el supuesto monstruo no era más que una niña pequeña, pero tenía un don… ¡Hablaba con los animales!

En aquel momento no sabía que aquello lo cambiaría todo.

* * *

_Aquí el link a la primera película: __ /todos-los-perros-van-al-cielo_

_Si no la habéis visto, hay que porque es un clásico._


	5. Paternidad

_De nuevo Sábado, así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Responsabilidad**

Pese a que mi colega empezó a dar la matraca con su habitual prudencia, yo sabía que esa cría podía hacerme rico, por lo que decidí llevarla conmigo.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" nos preguntó la pequeña.

"Yo soy Charlie Barkin, y este es mi amigo el señor Itchy. Venimos a sacarte de aquí"

"Yo soy María"

La pequeña parecía contenta de que la llevásemos con nosotros, al parecer, ese cabronazo de Carafea no la trataba bien.

Sin embargo, María resultó ser una auténtica carga. Nada más llegar al vertedero se quejó de que tenía hambre. Le pedí a Itchy que me diese uno de los filetes que tenía guardado.

"¡Pero lo tenía reservado para una ocasión especial!"

"¡No seas idiota!" fue mi respuesta "¡Cuando esta cría nos haga ricos podrás comprar un millón de filetes como ese!"

Casi tuve que arrancárselo de sus patas cortas, pero conseguí hacerme con él para callar a María, durante unos minutos, claro. La pequeña me pidió que le leyese un cuento… ¿En serio no sabía que los perros no sabíamos leer? Tocaba improvisar. Cogí un viejo libro que había por allí, y le conté la única historia que me sabía, Robin Hood.

Aquella vieja historia nos la había contado mi madre a mis hermanos y a mí de pequeños. Antes de verme forzado a vivir en las calles soñaba con parecerme a él…

Itchy, que estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, nos interrumpía cada poco tiempo haciendo preguntas estúpidas. Nunca le había visto con una actitud tan negativa como la que mostraba en aquel momento.

"Solo trato de dormir a la mocosa" le susurré "¿Quieres dejarme hacer a mí?"

No bastó eso para hacerla callar. Tuve que arroparla, darle un besito, llevarla al baño a mitad de la noche… ¡Una tortura!

Sin embargo, haría todo lo posible para usarla a mi favor al día siguiente. Mi plan era perfecto, la llevaría al hipódromo y me diría por qué caballo debía apostar.

El plan no salió como esperaba, o al menos no tan fácilmente. La niña se negó a colaborar en un principio porque le recordaba a Carafea ¡Maldita mocosa! Tuve que contarle un montón de trolas, como que con el dinero ayudaríamos a los pobres, y que le compraríamos ropa para que alguien la adoptase. ¡Funcionó! La cría se enteró que el caballo que ganaría era el menos favorito en las apuestas.

Pero aún debíamos obtener dinero para las apuestas. Lo conseguimos gracias a Itchy, el cual, junto a la pequeña María distrajeron a una estúpida pareja de humanos mientras yo les robaba la cartera.

A partir de ese momento comenzó una época dorada para nosotros. Gracias a la niña cobrábamos mogollón de pasta en las apuestas, y no solo en las de caballos, sino también en la de ranas, en la de gallos…

Con el dinero montamos nuestro propio negocio (aunque, como es natural le pusimos mi nombre).

Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, pero aun así, la niña estaba descontenta. Decía que solo nos estábamos aprovechando de ella, vamos, que nos había pillado.

"Devolvámosela a Carafea y ya está" me sugirió Itchy.

No era la primera vez que había dicho algo por el estilo. No podía entender a qué se debía esa actitud suya tan mezquina hacia la niña.

"¡Deja de decir ya esas chorradas! ¿Quieres explicarme de una jodida vez a qué se debe esa actitud?"

"¡Déjalo, Charlie! No creo que tú lo entendieras…"

Para conseguir que María cerrase la boca, le compramos varios vestidos, lo que la hizo creer que aquello le ayudaría a conseguir un hogar. Y no solo eso, sino que también consiguió que les llevase alimento a unos cachorros, aunque ese fue la mayor pifiada que hice, pues la niña descubrió que había mangado la cartera a esa pareja y se enfadó. Pensé que se le pasaría el enfado a la mañana siguiente, pero fue otro error.

Me contaron que la niña se había ido, y me dieron la dirección. Efectivamente, la mocosa se había pirado a la casa de los humanos estúpidos. Espié su conversación y oí como aquellos imbéciles estaban planeando adoptar a la niña… ¡Vamos, que se acabaría el chollo! Pero le solté una buena trola a la niña, y ella me siguió.

Mientras caminábamos por la calle, oí un sonido muy fuerte y veloz, y al minuto siguiente sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el cuerpo. En un instante vi a Carafea y como sostenía una de las armas que usan los humanos… pero a mí no me mató…Entonces lo comprendí, ya estaba muerto, si estaba allí era gracias al reloj de la vida que había mangado en el cielo; solo podría seguir vivo si seguía funcionando.

Rápidamente huimos de Carafea y nos escondimos… pero él no era el único peligro que existía. Una colonia de ratas nos atraparon y nos enjaularon mientras bailaban una macabra danza. No entendí nada, hasta que vi unos huesos flotando en el agua. ¡Aquellas ratas hijas de puta nos iban a sacrificar en un puto ritual!

Su "Dios" resultó ser un cocodrilo enorme.

"¡Ten piedad de la niña!" supliqué.

Pareció entenderme, puesto que me intentó comer a mí, y solo pude pegar un grito… que fue lo que me salvó la vida.

"¡No me puedo comer a alguien con una voz como esa!"

Y comenzó a cantar, emocionado… ¡Que rarito! Bueno, también tuvo un lado bueno, liberó a la niña de la jaula y nos sacó de allí.

Lamentablemente, María se había empapado, y parecía enferma.

Debía llevarla al doctor. Sabía que me descubriría, pero no podía dejarla morir… y la pondría a salvo de Carafea.

Mientras pensaba, oí que alguien me llamaba.

"Itchy me alegro de…"

Pero me callé al ver las pintas que traía. Parecía como si le hubiesen molido a hostias.

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"Carafea me pasó por encima, él y cincuenta de sus matones"

Me dolió mucho ver a mi mejor amigo en ese estado… ¡El hijo puta de Carafea se había vengado en él solo por ser más pequeño y débil!

"Y mira" continuó Itchy asomándose "¿Ves ese humo? ¡Es tu negocio que se quema! ¡Ellos lo incendiaron!"

Definitivamente, todo se había ido a la mierda.

"Te dije que todo esto no era una buena idea, pero tú querías vengarte de Carafea y me quedé contigo… porque eres mi amigo. Luego tú dijiste lo de la niña y yo te dije que no, pero no me hiciste caso, y te apoyé porque… eras mi amigo"

Decía todo esto entre lágrimas

Ahora sí que me sentía totalmente destrozado por saber que era culpa mía lo mal parado que Itchy había salido con todo aquello. Lo último que hubiese querido es que saliese perjudicado.

"Y luego tuvimos que vestir a la niña, dar a los pobres… Y mientras me daban la paliza de mi vida tú… ¡Andabas por ahí con ella!" esto lo dijo con un tono de rencor en la voz "Charlie, te enamoraste de la niña ¿Verdad? ¡La quieres demasiado!"

En aquel momento, sus lágrimas parecieron aún más gruesas. Tenía que calmarlo.

"Yo no quiero a la niña. Nunca lo he hecho. Tú sabes que solo la estábamos usando. Venga, no llores, ¡Pórtate como un macho! La llevaré a un orfanato cuando esto acabe"

Pero no había contado con que ella estaba escuchándonos.

"¡No eres mi amigo! ¡Eres un perro malo!"

Y salió corriendo.

Fui detrás de ella, pero ¡Joder, como corría! La perdí de vista, pero pude oír su grito… ¡Carafea la había encontrado!

¿Y ahora qué? Si me aventuraba a rescatarla, casi seguro acabaría igual que mi colega o incluso peor… pero si no, mi ex socio no tenía escrúpulos, a saber qué cosas podía hacerle a la pobre niña. Sí, debía salvarla.

Llegué al negocio de Carafea y hallé a la pequeña en una jaula sin vigilar… ¡Demasiado fácil! Efectivamente, los matones de Carafea aparecieron de la nada y me atacaron. Traté de defenderme, pero era inútil, eran demasiados, y me ataron a un ancla. Oí como Carafea se burlaba de mí mientras hacia lo imposible por salvar el reloj.

En aquel momento, el cocodrilo que me había perdonado acudió en mi ayuda destrozando el lugar, pero llenándolo todo de agua, y poniendo a la pequeña en peligro. Por suerte me conseguí desatar y pude acudir en su rescate… pero mi reloj se cayó al agua. Lo cogí, pero entonces la pequeña se me escurrió de las patas, y la agarré de nuevo, pero esta vez el reloj se hundió hasta el fondo. No podía bucear, la pequeña no aguantaría tanto tiempo. La puse a salvo sobre madera, y luego fui a por mi reloj… pero no llegué a tiempo, y le entró agua. Morí ahogado en aquel momento.

Pasé el día en el infierno. Anabelle, uno de los ángeles ya me advirtió cuando me escapé del cielo la primera vez que ya no podría regresar.

Ríos de lava, un calor abrasante y demonios que te puteaban de todas las maneras posibles eran algunas de las cosas que allí había.

Con mucha dificultad, y con todos mis huesos hechos polvo pude ver una pequeña salida si escalaba una pared.

Debía llegar hasta allí. No podría escapar para siempre, eso lo tenía claro. Mi reloj se había parado, pero necesitaba saber que la pequeña María y mi amigo Itchy estaban bien.

Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de mi vida llegué hasta allí… y escapé.

Conseguí llegar hasta donde María estaba, y descubrí que mi colega estaba con ella. A diferencia de mí, parecían tener final feliz

"Perdonadme, por favor. Todo fue culpa mía" pude rogarles, aun sabiendo que dormían y no podían oírme.

Oí la voz de los demonios, que habían venido a buscarme para arrastrarme al infierno con ellos; de nuevo me tocaría sufrir las torturas, los abusos… Pero, milagrosamente, la habitación se llenó de luz celestial, mientras oía la voz de Anabelle diciéndome que podía regresar.

"Diste tu vida por ella. Regresa"

En aquel momento, María se despertó y pude despedirme, y pedirle que cuidara de Itchy.

Y, finalmente pude volver al cielo.

* * *

_Un resumen de la peli bajo el punto de vista de Charlie. La verdad, es que era bastante más oscura que lo que luego se hizo._

_Espero que les haya gustado. _


	6. Un sueño

**_Advertencia: Este capítulo se puede calificar como lemmon. Contiene escenas eróticas de chico x chico. Se recomienda discreción a la hora de leer._**

* * *

**C****apítulo 6. Un sueño**

La vida parecía volver a sonreírme. Tenía un hogar y alguien que me quería, es decir, todo lo que un perro puede desear. Pero como bien he dicho, parecía, pues pese a todo no podía ser feliz si me faltaba lo más importante en mi vida: Charlie.

Su ausencia me dolía muchísimo más ahora que sabía que no volvería de ninguna manera. Aunque tuviese una nueva vida no podía disfrutar sin él.

No pensé en el suicidio, ni siquiera al principio, a pesar del alivio que hubiese supuesto para mí. Ahora tenía que cuidar de María, y no podía hacer algo tan estúpido como eso.

Solo podía vivir con el dolor diariamente, y tener confianza en que, quizá algún día me reencontraría con mi mejor amigo de nuevo.

Una noche, mi dueña y sus padres se habían ido a una función escolar, y yo me quedé en el patio, cuidando de la casa.

Seguía pensando en mi mejor amigo, y los buenos y malos ratos que habíamos compartido juntos.

"Te echo de menos, Charlie" murmuré.

"Lo sé, colega"

Miré hacia arriba, con una gran sorpresa.

"¡CHARLIE!"

De nuevo se repetía la historia de meses atrás, pero esta vez no lo iba a estropear con gritos. Directamente corría hacia él y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ten un poco más de auto control!" me contestó a la vez que rompía el abrazo.

"¡Esto no puede ser real! ¡Vi tu cuerpo! Esta vez sí… ¡Debe ser un sueño!"

"Puede" fue su única respuesta.

"Pues si lo es quiero aprovecharlo"

"¿Qué quieres dec…?"

No pudo terminar la frase porque lo besé en el hocico. Al parecer no se lo esperaba.

"¡¿Qué haces, Itchy?!"  
"¡Lo necesitaba!"

Nunca habría reconocido mi amor en voz alta. Siempre había tenido miedo de perder a mi mejor amigo si se enteraba de que estaba enamorado de él. Ni siquiera lo confesé en aquel momento, en que tenía la seguridad de que él estaba muerto y que aquello no era más que un sueño.

"Itchy…"

"Voy a sacarle partido a mi sueño" dije con emoción, y dicho esto me eché encima de él y lo volví a besar.

Pero esta vez, él me devolvió el beso. Charlie sabía tan bien como siempre me había imaginado. Entonces me pasó la lengua por el cuello haciéndome dar un gemido de placer.

La diferencia de tamaños era considerable, y cualquiera que nos viese pensaría que aquello era algo malo y que estábamos locos, pero nada me importaba en aquel momento salvo disfrutar de aquel maravilloso sueño.

Cuando paró aproveché, y fui descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a una zona que me suscitaba atención. Al parecer no se había estimulado lo suficiente. Bueno, yo ayudaría a que sí lo hiciese. Con una de mis patas lo toqué suavemente. Cuando por fin lo vi lo agarré delicadamente, para a continuación lamerlo de arriba abajo. Mi amigo emitió un audible sonido de placer que me hizo saber que estaba haciendo bien mi labor, así que continué lamiéndolo suavemente, para luego repetirlo pero de una manera más apasionada. Los sonidos de placer y las palpitaciones de su miembro me hicieron saber que estaba cerca del orgasmo. Entonces me agarró.

"Pero si estabas a punto de…"

"¡Eh, no soy tan egoísta como tú crees!"

Iba a discutir esto, pero me hizo callar con otro beso.

"¡Oh, Charlie! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Quiero sentirte dentro de mí!"

"¿Estás seguro?"  
"¡Más que en toda mi vida!"

Entonces me puse en posición para recibirlo, pero, inesperadamente el pastor alemán quiso lubricarme un poco.

"Por favor, no me hagas esperar más"

"Solo un momentito, eres tan pequeño que esto es necesario…"

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, empezó a penetrarme con delicadeza. Pero yo no quería eso, sino que quería sentir en mí toda la energía y la violencia de aquel Charlie que yo amaba, por lo que hice lo posible por acelerar el proceso echándome hacia atrás. Dolía al principio, sí, pero luego se convirtió en algo maravilloso, la máxima expresión del afecto, y, aunque era un sueño erótico, las sensaciones eran tan geniales y estimulantes como si de la realidad se tratase.

El pastor alemán se movía adelante y atrás con auténtica energía, lo cual me causaba aún más placer.

"Itchy, voy a…"

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque llegó al orgasmo.

Me uní a él poco después, ya que siguió dentro de mí un rato más, como es habitual en nosotros, los cánidos.

"Gracias, Charlie. Muchas gracias" dije cuando acabamos y lo abracé entre lágrimas con todas mis fuerzas, como si de ese modo pudiese impedir su inevitable ida.

Eso fue lo último que recuerdo. Cuando desperté estaba en el mismo lugar, pero él ya no estaba conmigo.

Estaba seguro de que había sido un sueño, pero a mi nariz llegó un olor familiar, un olor como… ¡No! ¡Era completamente imposible!

"Solo ha sido un maravilloso sueño erótico" dije varias veces para convencerme a mí mismo.

Al poco llegaron mis humanos y corrí hacia ellos, olvidándome del asunto del olor.

* * *

_No sabemos realmente lo que pasó entre la primera película y la segunda (o la serie de televisión) así que dejé volar mi "imaginación" para escribir sobre ello. _

_La semana que viene, más capítulos._


	7. Una segunda oportunidad

_Antes de que lean esto, quiero explicar que el resto del fanfic está más basado en la serie que en la segunda película. ¿Por qué? Porque la serie era una especie de Spin-off, ya que contradecía todo lo visto en la segunda película. A veces pasa en series y películas, pero el caso es que la serie me gustó y la segunda película no mucho._

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Una segunda oportunidad**

Anabelle me montó una buena por escabullirme del cielo aunque fuese temporalmente. Según las normas, solo los ángeles de su categoría podían bajar a la tierra.

"Solo quería ver cómo estaba Itchy" le mentí, pues si de verdad supiese lo que había ocurrido se enfadaría aún más, además, de ninguna manera quería que nadie lo supiese nunca. Pareció creerme, así que me había librado por el momento.

Tuve un largo tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido ¡Al parecer Itchy estaba enamorado de mí! ¡Y lo que fue aún peor, me había incitado a follarle! ¡No, era imposible! Simplemente creía estar soñando, y por eso hizo aquellas guarrerías. Probablemente hubiese sido culpa mía por no haberle dicho desde el principio que era un sueño, de ese modo ninguno de los dos habría llegado a aquello.

El tiempo pasó tanto en la tierra como en el cielo, y, un día ocurrió, Itchy subió al cielo. Al parecer se había ahogado con un hueso de pollo.

"Bueno, deja que te lo enseñe todo"

Era maravilloso estar con mi colega de nuevo. Como es natural, no le conté la verdad sobre lo sucedido anteriormente.

Sin embargo, aún con su compañía el cielo me aburría, y mucho. Sentía que necesitaba algo más, y de pronto se presentó la oportunidad. Al parecer Anabelle necesitaba dos ángeles guardianes para vivir en San Francisco y solucionar los problemas de los animales de aquella gran ciudad. Yo me presenté voluntario de inmediato.

"¡Pero si aquí estamos de maravilla!" protestó el pequeñajo.

Pero pasé de él. Al fin la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

"De acuerdo, Charlie. Tú serás el ángel guardián, pero necesitas un compañero. ¿Itchy?"

El pequeño parecía desconcertado.

"Pero…yo no…"

"¡No me contradigas, Itchy!" le gritó ella.

Y dicho esto nos permitió volver a la tierra.

Era fantástico volver a ser un perro normal, y descubrir todo el progreso que nos habíamos perdido allí arriba. Por lo visto aquí habían pasado por lo menos treinta años, o quizá incluso más… Anabelle incluso nos dio un lugar donde vivir: Un viejo ático abandonado.

Una noche, tras una misión fuimos a un bar canino del que nos habían hablado muy bien… y entonces la vi. Era una perra de color anaranjado, de brillantes y cautivadores ojos verdes y una voz preciosa. Su nombre era Sasha Le Fleur.

"¿Qué desean tomar?"

"¿Qué tal un café? Creo que me he quedado dormido y estoy teniendo un sueño maravilloso"

Aquel intento de coqueteo fue ridículo. Tanto ella como Itchy me miraron con mala cara.

"Ponnos simplemente un par de huesos" respondió rápidamente mi colega.

"Volando"

En ese momento el pequeñajo se dirigió a mí.

"¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?"

"¿La has visto Itchy?"

"Sí… ¿Y?"

"Pues que ya sé que me faltaba en el cielo… ¡Ella!"

Él no pareció alegrarse por mí, más bien todo lo contario. Eso me hizo pensar que tal vez mi teoría de que él estaba enamorado de mí era cierta; pero Sasha volvió con las bandejas y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Sabes? Conozco un lugar donde la luna se ve preciosa. ¿Te apetece si vamos a verla?"

"Sigue soñando, guapo"

¡Vaya corte! Bueno, al menos me había llamado guapo. Era un comienzo ¿No?

Las misiones que debíamos cumplir eran más o menos llevaderas. Había algunas realmente malas, sobre todo aquellas que tenían que ver con gatos… ¡A los gatos deberíamos cazarlos y no salvarlos!

Entre misión y misión intentaba cortejar a la sensual Sasha, pero ella siempre se excusaba para evitar los planes que yo le proponía…. ¡Y que excusas tan jodidamente malas!

Itchy no ayudaba, y siempre estaba de morros ante estas situaciones.

"¿Por qué insistes si ya te ha dicho que no?"

"¿No conoces el dicho de que quien la sigue la consigue?"

"No creo que ese dicho tenga razón, sinceramente"

Pero las cosas se pusieron peor a más no poder una tarde.

El día comenzó con Itchy, haciendo planes para ir a divertirnos en nuestro día libre. Decidimos ir al bosque cerca de la ciudad; era un lugar bonito, y, lo que era aún más importante, libre de laceros, nuestros enemigos acérrimos.

Ya teníamos todo listo salvo la cesta, a la cual le faltaba algo para picar.

"¿Por qué no vas al bar y traes algo?" me sugirió Itchy.

"Puede ser, pero ¿No lo puedes hacer tú?"

"En realidad sí, pero si me encuentro un lacero no podré correr con mis pequeñas patas y me cogerá, y ya sabes lo que eso significa… ¡Adiós a nuestro día libre!"

Vi que el pequeñajo tenía razón, así que bajé al bar mientras él terminaba de preparar todo.

Sin embargo, surgió un contratiempo. Al parecer Sasha se había hecho daño en una de sus patas y estaba preocupada porque no iba a poder atender su bar. Me presenté de inmediato voluntario… ¡Al fin una oportunidad de quedar bien delante de ella! De la emoción me olvidé del propósito inicial, plantando a mi mejor amigo.

Cuando volví a casa, Itchy me montó una escena.

"¿Te parece bonito dejarme aquí plantado? ¡Has echado por la borda mi día libre!"

"Relájate, es que tuve que…"

"¡No me vas a engañar! ¡Fui a buscarte y estabas en el bar haciendo de camarero!"

"Sí, pero se supone que somos ángeles de la guarda ¿No? Y en aquel momento Sasha necesitaba mi ayuda"

"¡Sí, estoy seguro de que fue por eso!"

"¡Mira! ¡Si las cosas no han salido como tú querías te jodes! ¡Yo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer!"

"¡No! ¡Tú solo haces lo que te conviene!"

Y enfadado me dio la espalda.

"¡Ahora si no te importa me voy a la cama!"

"Me importa una mierda" murmuré con amargura.

Estuvimos dos días enfadados, incluso cuando terminamos la misión número diez.

"¡Ojalá Itchy no fuese tan testarudo!" dije entre dientes.

"A lo mejor no es problema de él" respondió una voz.

Entonces una luz llenó el lugar.

"¡Anabelle!" exclamé con gran sorpresa.

No era la primera vez que ella aparecía, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía fuera del contexto de las misiones.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Os he oído a ti y a Itchy discutir. Y vine aquí a ver si podía hacer algo"

¡Genial, ahora espiaba conversaciones ajenas!

"Sí que hemos discutido, pero no es nada grave"

Ella pareció pensativa.

"Recuerda Charlie que es mejor decir la verdad cuando se está a tiempo que guardarla y vivir toda la vida con algo que te incomoda"

¡Ja! ¡Como que sus palabras me iban a hacer cambiar mi opinión! ¡El secreto del sueño me lo llevaría a la tumba!

"¿Y crees que yo no sé el jodido secreto de Itchy?" le respondí "¡¿Si está enamorado de mí por qué no me lo dice y ya está?!"

"A lo mejor no le das la oportunidad, o quizá no estás queriendo ver la forma en la que te lo está diciendo" respondió ella.

"¿¡Y qué se supone que significa eso?!"

"¡Esta conversación se acabó, Charlie Barkin!"

Y dicho esto se desvaneció, dejándome confundido y cabreado.

* * *

_A ver, lo de Sasha no es bashing, en la serie hay una especie de contradicción, ya que en unos capítulos se gustan y en otros no. __Es bastante parecido a Regular Show con Mordecai y Margaret._


	8. Egoísmo

**C****apítulo 8. Egoísmo**

Me costaba creer que pudiese seguir al lado de Charlie a pesar de lo asombrosamente egoísta que era. Para empezar había provocado que me fuese del mejor lugar de todos, el cielo, solo para estar en este sitio, que era de su gusto, no del mío. Y, por si esto fuese poco, solo pensaba en esa Sasha en vez de querer estar con su mejor amigo en el mundo, yo.

Aquella tarde daba un paseo por el parque; algo realmente estúpido, pues a aquella hora podía ser presa fácil para los laceros. Pero en aquel momento lo único que me importaba era mantenerme lejos del pastor alemán; que no me perjudicase con su mezquino comportamiento. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que no me fijé que iba directo hacia un árbol contra el que me di un buen trompazo, que debió de oírse en todo el parque.

"¿Oye, estás bien?"

Quien había dicho esto era una hembra de más o menos mi tamaño, de pelaje claro y largas orejas como las mías.

"¡Te has dado un buen trompazo!" continuó "Tal vez debería acompañarte al veterinario no sea que te hayas roto algo"

"No te preocupes, no es nada grave"

En ese momento, apareció un bóxer, que me miró con muy mala cara.

"Cielito, ¿Te está molestando este canijo?" le preguntó.

"Descuida, se dio un golpe con ese árbol, creo que deberíamos llevarlo al veterinario"

"Ya te he dicho que estoy bien"

El grandullón empezó a reírse de mí.

"¡Es lo más divertido que he visto nunca! ¿Cómo te llamas, enano?"

"Eh…Itchy Itchford"

"Encantada" me dijo ella "Yo me llamo Bess, y este es mi novio Manfred"

"Vámonos, cielito, o llegaremos tarde para ver mi programa"

Ambos se fueron, dejándome allí solo.

Volví a casa solo para encontrarme a Charlie tumbado en el sofá. Me miró una vez y luego se dio la vuelta para dormir mirando al otro lado; al parecer seguía enfadado.

Yo me limité a limpiar un poco mientras no paraba de repetir la palabra egoísta entre dientes.

Al día siguiente, aun enfadados, íbamos andando por la calle, buscando que comer, cuando cerca de nosotros pasó una hembra. Como un enfermizo, Charlie fue a coquetear con ella mientras yo me limitaba a fruncir el ceño.

En aquel momento, un camión que transportaba una estatua redonda, hizo un movimiento brusco haciendo que esta se cayese y comenzase a rodar, y lo peor era que se dirigía a un carrito de ruedas desprovisto de vigilancia paterna.

"¡Charlie, debemos hacer algo!" exclamé hablando con él, algo que llevaba días sin hacer.

Él pareció no oírme, o quizá no quería escucharme; el caso es que no se movió, por lo que decidí salvar al bebé por mi cuenta.

Con mis patas cortas, corrí hacia el carrito. La bola era más rápida que yo, debía acelerar el paso. ¡Era inútil! ¡No llegaría a tiempo!

Pero en aquel momento un perro que no había visto nunca fue quien salvó al bebé.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" preguntó entonces Charlie.

"Él, ese perro ha salvado al bebé. Algo que hubiésemos hecho nosotros si uno que yo me sé hubiese estado a lo que tiene que estar"

"¡No te pongas borde conmigo, Itchy!"

Iba a responder, pero en lugar de eso, miré al espontáneo héroe… y vi que llevaba una placa celestial ¡Era un ángel guardián, igual que nosotros!

"¡Charlie, mira! ¡Él es de los nuestros!"

El perro, un doberman se nos acercó y se presentó. Se llamaba Lance, y según dijo, Anabelle lo había enviado para supervisarnos.

El recién llegado era mucho más habilidoso que Charlie, y en un par de ocasiones lo dejó en ridículo.

"¡Tienes que entrenarte más o nunca llegarás a ser como yo, Charlie!" le espetó Lance después de que el pastor alemán fallase al intentar salvar a gente de un incendio.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿¡Pues si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo por qué no te quedas con mi puesto!?"

Y dicho esto se fue. Yo lo seguí.

"No deberías ser tan grosero con Lance. Además si fallamos de seguro Anabelle te hará volver al cielo"

"¡Al menos ahí estaría lejos de ese narcisista!"

"Pues yo creo que es bueno"

No debía haber dicho aquello, pues enfureció muchísimo a Charlie.

"¡Pues tal vez deberías ir con él y lamerle las patas hasta que sea tu nuevo mejor amigo, porque yo paso!"

Y esta vez ya no lo seguí cuando se fue.

Más tarde, estaba solo en la calle. Confieso que tuve miedo de volver a casa. No quería volver a enfrentarme a Charlie. Entonces apareció Lance.

"Pareces triste. Tal vez si le cuentas tus preocupaciones a mis orejas te sientas mejor" dijo.

"No creo que te interesen para nada"

"Oh, tal vez lo haga más de lo que crees"

¿Qué podía perder? Le conté lo ocurrido días anteriores, omitiendo el hecho de mis celos, no quería que Lance supiese de aquello. Cuando terminé, él se quedó mirándome pensativo.

"Me da en el hocico que Charlie no se esfuerza mucho en ser un buen amigo"

¡Había dado en el clavo!

"A veces… no, no lo hace"

Agaché la cabeza sintiéndome mal conmigo mismo por haber hablado mal de mi amigo a sus espaldas. Por muy egoísta que fuera seguía siendo alguien especial para mí.

"Tal vez deberías cambiar de aires, salir con alguien más, que te comprenda"

Y sin previo aviso se acercó hacia mí y me lamió delicadamente el hocico.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres gay?"

"¿Acaso vas a negar que tú no lo eres?"

"¿Y tú como lo sabes?"

"Tengo mis métodos"

Asentí, y de pronto comencé a sentirme incómodo con su presencia.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir. Espero volver a verte pronto, Lance"

Y antes de que pudiese responder ya me había ido.

Era tal la necesidad que tenia de alejarme de aquella embarazosa situación, que olvidé el por qué no quería volver a casa. Pero pronto lo recordé; Charlie estaba en la puerta, esperándome.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?" entonces olfateó un poco "¡Agh! ¿Y por qué hueles como Lance?"

"¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Charlie Barkin! ¡Soy un adulto!"

Y dicho esto me fui a mi cuarto y cerré de un portazo.

Seguí el consejo de Lance, y decidí ampliar el círculo de amistades… al menos uno, o mejor dicho una.

Resulta que aquella hembra que conocí en el parque llamada Bess y yo teníamos muchísimo en común, y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo buenos amigos.

Sin embargo, ella me advirtió de que su novio era muy celoso, por lo que debía tener cuidado cuando me relacionaba con ella, siempre a espaldas de su amor.

Un día se me ocurrió hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido con Lance.

"De verdad que no puedo entender que puede ver en mí"

"Tú eres muy bueno Itchy. Deberías ser capaz de verlo"

¿Yo bueno? ¿Entonces por qué nadie me había valorado nunca?

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero Lance…"

"¿No te gusta?"

"No es eso, es que Charlie…"

Entonces Bess dio un grito que me puso en alerta. Al parecer Manfred había llegado antes de tiempo. Si me pillaba allí, a pesar de no estar haciendo nada malo, me mataría a causa de sus celos.

"¡Escóndete, yo lo distraeré y cuando no mire, sal corriendo!"

Así lo hicimos.

"Vaya, cariño ¡Hoy estás más guapo que nunca!" le dijo Bess a su novio poniéndole ojitos.

"Mi chica lo merece" respondió él, y ambos empezaron a darse besitos.

Aproveché la ocasión para escapar, pero el bóxer me vio.

"¡Eh, tú! ¡No huyas, ven acá!"

Corrí todo lo que me permitieron mis cortas patas, no me cogió rápidamente gracias a que le llevaba una ligera ventaja al haber empezado a correr antes, pero cada vez estaba más cerca.

"¡Solo quiero hablar!" me gritaba.

Podía ser verdad, pero no iba a correr el riesgo de comprobar si lo era.

Finalmente me atrapó.

"¡Vale, canijo! ¡Quiero que me expliques que hacías con mi chica! Y si veo que me mientes…"

Pero no pudo terminar su amenaza porque Lance acudió en mi ayuda.

"¡Deja en paz a Itchy!" le gritó.

"¡¿O si no qué?!"

_¡Plaf! _Lance le propinó a Manfred un puñetazo directamente en la cara que dejó al bóxer sangrando.

"¡Me las vais a pagar! ¡Los dos!" gritó, y luego salió corriendo.

Lance me acompañó a casa.

"Muchas gracias por salvarme"

"No es nada, cualquier cosa por los amigos"

Entonces se acercó a mí, pero esta vez yo no hui de él, y esta vez nos besamos.

Por mucho que me avergonzaba reconocerlo, aquel era mi primer beso, pues lo sucedido con Charlie no había sido más que un sueño.

"Bueno, buenas noches, Itchy"

"Adiós, Lance"

En casa, Charlie estaba dormido en el sofá. No hice ruido para no despertarlo, pero me quedé mirándolo. ¡Se veía tan bien!

Aquella era la razón por la que no podía estar con Lance; yo quería a Charlie. Pero si él no me amaba… ¿Tan malo sería conformarse con otro? Quizá llegase a amarlo de verdad algún día y lograra olvidar a Charlie… Estaba hecho un mar de dudas.

* * *

Lance no es un OC, sale en la serie en el siguiente capítulo: /Cartoon/All-Dogs-Go-to-Heaven-The-Series/Season-01-Episode-003-Lance-the-Wonder-Pup?id=33696

Cambié un poco la historia, pues Bess e Itchy eran pareja en el canon, pero... Al menos creo que he justificado el cambio y si no... Alternate Universe, como bien hicieron ellos para la serie XD (Para los que les interese, este es el capítulo: /Cartoon/All-Dogs-Go-to-Heaven-The-Series/Season-01-Episode-006-Cyrano-De-Barkinac?id=33699)


	9. Remordimiento

_De nuevo Sábado, y aquí les traigo un más capítulos._

* * *

**C****apítulo 9. Remordimiento**

"¡Venga, Sasha! ¡Solo te pido que cenes conmigo, nada más!"

"Y yo ya te he explicado que tengo planes"

De nuevo se repetía la misma escena. Ella poniendo excusas de mierda para evitar cenar conmigo. Huía de mí como de las garrapatas.

Por si eso fuera poco, me había quedado solo, pues Itchy comenzaba a pasar más y más tiempo con Lance. No creía que entre los dos hubiese algo. Es decir, sabía que mi mejor amigo era gay y que Lance podía resultar algo refinado, pero solo eso… de todas formas, dos chicos gays no significa que estén enrollados, supongo que podía haber solo amistad ¿No?

"Itchy, hoy no tenemos ninguna misión" le dije una soleada tarde "¿Te apetece ir a jugar?"

"Lo siento, Charlie. Pero ya hice planes con Lance"

Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Otra vez? ¡Últimamente no haces más que hablar de él!"

"Es que es muy simpático, además Bess no me habla desde que Lance golpeó a su novio"

"¿Y qué hay de mí? ¡Ni que tú y ese idiota fuerais mejores amigos de toda la vida! ¡Ese soy yo!"

Itchy movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"¡Madura, Charlie!" fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Me quedé totalmente fastidiado, y la pagué con uno de los muebles de la casa al que ataqué con rabia. El simple hecho de pensar que Lance podía estar follándose a mi mejor amigo me hacía gruñir de rabia.

Decidí que lo mejor era espiarles, así mis dudas se irían al carajo. Con mucho cuidado de que no me viera, seguí a mi amigo por la calle. Dos veces estuve a punto de ser descubierto, pero finalmente tuve suerte y no me vio.

Gruñí por lo bajó cuando Lance llegó y ambos caminaron juntos. Me pregunté cómo podía Itchy soportar a ese imbécil con el ego subido, pero la verdad era que parecía muy contento con su presencia.

Ambos se divertían jugando, vamos, haciendo lo que yo quería haber hecho con él.

Entonces ocurrió algo que no me esperaba, Lance e Itchy se pusieron a hablar sobre algo que no podía oír, y, a continuación el doberman besó en el hocico a mi mejor amigo.

"¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a besar a Itchy!?" grité lleno de furia, pero enseguida deseé no haberlo hecho porque me había descubierto.

Los rostros de ambos reflejaron su desconcierto, pero el de Itchy enseguida adaptó la expresión de sospecha.

"¡Charlie! ¿Cómo has podido espiarme? ¿Acaso no te importa mi intimidad? ¿Voy yo a tu cuarto a mirarte cuando duermes?"

"Yo solo estaba…"

"Ejem, Charlie" intervino Lance "Lo que has hecho es una falta grave, creo que debería pedirle a Anabelle que te aplique una sanción…"

Pero no le dejé terminar.

"¡Tú calla! ¡Esto debemos hablarlo mi amigo y yo!"

"_¿Tu amigo_? ¿Qué soy? ¿Un objeto de tu propiedad?" preguntó Itchy "¡Aléjate de mí, Charlie!"

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo. Durante un segundo ni Lance ni yo nos movimos por la sorpresa, pero luego los dos nos dimos empujones para salir corriendo detrás del pequeño.

"¡Quita de mi camino!" exclamé al tiempo que lo empujaba "¡No voy a tolerar que te tires a mi colega!"

Mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo me miró con odio, pero dijo algo que no me esperaba.

"¿Sabes, Charlie? ¡Creí que Itchy estaba exagerando con eso de que eras un egoísta, pero veo que lleva razón!"

"¿Yo egoísta? ¿De qué leches estás hablando?"

"¡Itchy me ha contado que has pasado de él todo este tiempo! ¿Y ahora quieres estar con él solo por el hecho de que pasa tiempo conmigo? ¡Te estás portando como un cachorro!"

No pude contestar nada; sabía que llevaba razón, en cada palabra. No podía hacer nada, solo irme por otro lado.

Yo quería a Sasha, pero… a la vez no podía soportar que Itchy estuviese con otro… ¡Joder! ¡No entendía nada! ¿Me importaba lo que le ocurriese a mi amigo hasta aquel punto, o realmente yo también compartía sus sentimientos?

Pero no podía ser, yo nunca me había imaginado con alguien de mi mismo sexo, jamás.

Me dejé vagar por las calles. Los de la perrera podían ir a por mí, pero en aquellos momentos estaba tan confuso que no le di importancia. En lo único que podía pensar era en el hecho de que, verdaderamente, yo era un egoísta, y, que no le estaba haciendo más que daño a Itchy con mi actitud, la cual, como Lance había dicho, era como la de un cachorro que solo por el hecho de quitarle un juguete quiere tenerlo.

No me di cuenta de que había llegado a un callejón; casi al instante oí gruñidos a mis espaldas. Tres perros callejeros estaban arrinconándome.

"¡Suelta la pasta, tío!"

Pero no me daban miedo, una pelea era justo lo que necesitaba para alejar los pensamientos de mi cabeza.

"¡Cállate, cacho mierda! ¡Te enseñaré a no joder a este pastor alemán!"

Golpee y mordí todo lo que pude; aunque yo también recibí hostias y dentelladas, fue en menor grado que mis atacantes, los cuales huyeron al ver que no tenían posibilidades.

De camino a casa me pilló una fuerte lluvia, que unido al dolor de mis heridas y a los pensamientos que me atormentaban, me hicieron marearme cada vez más y más hasta que caí al suelo. Lo último que pude oír antes de que todo se pusiera negro fue una conocida voz repitiendo mi nombre.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, pude reconocer donde estaba, en casa.

Itchy estaba a mi lado.

"¡Menos mal que despiertas! Cuando volví a casa y no te encontré salí a buscarte y, te encontré en la calle… ¡En el suelo! ¡Estabas mojado y sangrando y…!"

Parecía muy alterado.

"¿Me estás diciendo que me trajiste a casa tú solo?"

"¡Y no fue fácil arrastrarte todo el camino!"

"¿Por qué?"

Él bajo la mirada, de pronto parecía triste por algún motivo.

"Itchy, ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Yo… verás…" dio un suspiro antes de continuar hablando "Es que no me resulta fácil decirlo… Lance estaba aquí de paso, Anabelle le ha asignado una misión en otro lugar lejos de aquí. El caso es que me ha pedido que me vaya con él y yo… he aceptado"

No podía creer lo que había oído. De ninguna manera podía irse de mi lado… y de nuevo esas palabras amargas resonaron en mi cabeza recordándome lo egoísta que era.

"¡Pero Itchy! ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Tú y yo llevamos años juntos!"

"Sí, pero ahora hemos llegado a una encrucijada. Yo me iré con Lance, y tú podrás quedarte aquí con Sasha"

"Pero…"

Me hizo un gesto para que me callase.

"Por favor, no lo compliques más"

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta para irse.

¿Iba a perder a mi mejor amigo? ¿Sería un adiós para siempre? ¿Y si así lo fuese? ¿Aún con Sasha podría olvidarlo? Todavía no recuerdo lo que fue, pero algo me hizo salir corriendo detrás de él, para rogarle que se quedara.

* * *

_Bueno, el Charlie Barkin tanto de la segunda película como el de la serie es demasiado blando comparado con el original, que es el que a mí más me gusta, por lo que lo estoy manteniendo con esa personalidad. Sé que puede chocar un poco, pero bueno, es solo una historia._

_Más en el siguiente capítulo._


	10. Reemplazo

**_Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo podría ser definido como Lemmon. Contiene escenas eróticas chico x chico. Se recomienda discreción a la hora de leer._**

* * *

******C****apítulo 10. Reemplazo**

Charlie me dio alcance en el pequeño callejón delante de la vivienda, y, en ese momento algo le hizo tropezar (o quizá de los nervios resbalara) y cayó encima de mí de tal modo que nuestros hocicos se juntaron.

Aquella era la primera vez que nos besábamos, y pese a ello, el beso no pudo evitar recordarme al de mi sueño.

"Itchy…" dijo mientras separaba nuestros hocicos.

"¡Ha sido un accidente!" exclamé de inmediato "Yo…"

Pero no pude continuar hablando porque volvió a besarme.

Entonces, aquello significaba que me amaba, que cabía la posibilidad de que él quisiera estar a mi lado para siempre, lo cual deseaba más que nada.

Mientras nos besábamos y sentía su aliento pensaba que yo era el can más afortunado del mundo.

"Creo que deberíamos volver a casa" dijo entonces Charlie cogiéndome en brazos "Aquí fuera hace bastante frío"

Una vez estuvimos en casa, nos tumbamos sobre el sofá para continuar donde lo habíamos dejado.

"¿Sabías que besas de maravilla?" me preguntó entonces.

"Bueno, tú no te quedas atrás"

Negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía, y luego me lamió delicadamente detrás de las orejas. Al igual que en mi sueño, quise repetirlo, pero esta vez fue él quien hizo aquello.

Solo el mínimo roce de su lengua me hacía tiritar por el placer. Se rio de lo poco que pude aguantar.

"¡Espero que no seas tan precoz en el acto principal!" me señaló entre risas

"Cállate" le respondí mientras le daba un golpecito amistoso.

Tal como dijo, había llegado el momento del acto principal, el que había esperado tanto tiempo, y, debo confesar que estaba bastante nervioso. Ya había soñado con ello muchas veces, pero… ¿Realmente podría abarcar mi trasero su miembro? Tenía pinta de que no iba a ser fácil, pero valía la pena intentarlo, eso seguro.

"¡Hazlo!" exclamé con decisión mientras me ponía en una posición idónea para recibirlo.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, Charlie fue introduciendo su miembro en mi interior.

Emití un pequeño gemido cuando estaba casi dentro… ¡Dolía! Pero debía de ser fuerte, estaba casi a punto… Y, por fin estaba dentro.

Con un ritmo perfecto, el pastor alemán comenzó a moverse, transformando el dolor en un enorme placer, era casi como el de mi sueño, pero aún mejor, porque este era real.

Era tan maravilloso y perfecto… que aquella vez fui yo el que llegó primero. Charlie se me unió poco después, mientras se tumbaba jadeando por el placer.

Cuando se recuperó comenzó a hablar.

"Realmente no quiero que te vayas, Itchy. Me gustaría que te quedases conmigo"

"No sé si esto ha sido una buena idea" fue mi respuesta "Ahora dices que me quieres, pero…sigues enamorado de Sasha. Y yo no puedo soportarlo"

"Itchy, lo siento. Si yo pudiera cambiar las cosas…"

"Pero no puedes, Charlie. Y Lance, me quiere, estoy seguro de ello. Me quiere…"

"Pero tú no lo quieres a él"

Me quedé totalmente en silencio. Estaba en lo cierto; yo no podía corresponder a Lance porque ya amaba a Charlie con toda mi alma. El daño que nos estábamos causando los unos a los otros con aquellos líos amorosos parecía no conocer límites.

"Pero ya he tomado una decisión" fue finalmente mi respuesta.

Me levanté de su lado, y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Charlie me imitó.

"Avisaré a Anabelle. Quizá pueda buscar a alguien que me sustituya"

"Eso no es posible Itchy. Mi amigo eres tú. Y si te vas te echaré de menos aunque tenga un nuevo ayudante"

"Y yo a ti Charlie. Eres mi mejor amigo. Todo este tiempo has estado conmigo y he podido confiar en ti, porque jamás me has mentido"

Entonces pareció pensativo, y triste ¡Qué raro! ¡Nunca lo había visto así!

"Itchy, yo sí te he mentido, o al menos en parte"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues… hace muchos años antes de que te murieses, tuviste un sueño sobre nosotros dos"

Me quedé congelado ¿Cómo podía saber aquello?

"…"

"Sí, Itchy. Tuviste un sueño en donde teníamos sexo… como hace un rato"

"¡Pero eso es imposible! ¿Cómo puedes…?"

"¡Porque no fue un sueño, Itchy! ¡Fue real!"

Entonces todas las piezas encajaron en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego?

"¡Eres alguien despreciable, Charlie Barkin!" le grité lleno de rabia y dolor.

"¿Qué? ¿Así me agradeces que sea sincero?"

"¿Sincero? ¡Has estado ocultándome todo este tiempo una cosa tan importante como esa!"

No dijo nada, por lo que continué hablando.

"¡Lo sabías todo este tiempo! ¡Todo este tiempo en el que has estado ligando con Sasha y haciéndome daño! Dime, ¿También le has hecho el amor a ella y lo has hecho pasar por un sueño?"

"Itchy, lo siento"

"No tienes por qué disculparte, Charlie" lo interrumpí "¡No vas a tener que preocuparte más por mí!"

Mientras hablaba, hice mi maleta. Estaba decidido a alejarme definitivamente de aquel pastor alemán tan egoísta y que no me había hecho más que mal, aunque seguía amándole… ¡¿Cómo se puede odiar y amar a la vez?!

No le di a Charlie tiempo para ir detrás de mí. Ya me había marchado.

Lance me estaba esperando donde habíamos acordado.

"Bueno, Itchy ¿Listo para irnos?"

"¡Listo!"

Sacó una placa milagrosa.

"¡Pues nos vamos a Europa a proteger a su buena gente!"

"¿Qué parte de Europa?"

"Digamos que es una sorpresa"

Dicho esto, activó la placa milagrosa, y nos tele transportó a un lugar llamado París. ¡Era maravilloso!

Pasamos allí unos días magníficos. Vivíamos en una casa de madera, algo vieja pero muy bien decorada. Aunque teníamos que cumplir alguna misión que nos encomendaba Anabelle, aquello no rompía el encanto del lugar. Y Lance, era muy caballeroso, y también muy atractivo, creo que empezaba por fin a sentir algo por él…

Una noche, estaba en mi cuarto, sin poder dormir, cuando noté que alguien estaba allí. Era Lance.

"Quería saber cómo estabas"

"Oh, estoy bien" contesté "La misión de hoy fue todo un éxito… ¡Estuviste increíble cuando salvaste aquellos niños!"

"Bueno, es mi obligación"

Se acomodó cerca de mí; y la luna que entraba por la ventana reflejó en su pelaje haciéndolo aún más hermoso.

No pude controlarme, y lo besé sin que él lo esperase, pero luego pareció encantado.

Sin dejar de besarnos, nos dejamos caer sobre el colchón.

Gemí cuando Lance comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi cuello. Sin dejar de hacer esto, comenzó a introducir en mí su virilidad, que era bastante grande, pero lo logró.

Se puso encima de mí, mientras se movía a un ritmo maravilloso, que me hacía disfrutar de lo lindo. A mis gemidos de placer se unieron los suyos.

Dio la última sacudida y profirió un enorme grito de placer al llegar al clímax. Yo llegué poco después.

Después de esto, se durmió mientras me acomodaba en su pecho. No había duda, estaba enamorado de Lance.

* * *

_Bueno, como ya he dicho odio los fanfics con romances fáciles, de esos que nacen de la noche a la mañana y se mantienen perfectos toda la historia._

_Esa es la razón por la que Lance debía convertirse en un obstáculo... ¿Al final acabarán Charlie e Itchi juntos? La semana que viene más capítulos._

_Aprovecho para agradecerles aquellos que leen la historia, y aquellos que me dejaron un review en las anteriores._


	11. Maldad

_La semana pasada me fue imposible actualizar debido a que tenía los dos exámenes más difíciles. Pero una vez terminados, he tenido tiempo de actualizar. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Maldad**

Los días se me hacían cada vez más aburridos, como el cielo; aquí había más cosas que allí arriba, pero era incapaz de disfrutarlas. Y mi trabajo como ángel era más chungo sin nadie, a pesar de que Anabelle me ofreció asignarme un nuevo compañero yo lo rechacé. Nadie habría podido sustituir a Itchy por muy bueno que fuera.

La casa me parecía un lugar enorme ahora que mi colega ya no estaba conmigo, pero también silenciosa y fría.

Las misiones eran cada vez más rollazo, y Sasha seguía negándose a salir conmigo.

Tras un mes sin saber nada de Itchy decidí llamar a Anabelle a ver si ella podía decirme algo.

"Lo siento, Charlie" se disculpó "Pero no puedo dar información sobre mis ángeles "Aunque… si los dos estáis de acuerdo puedo poneros en contacto"

"Sí, eso estaría genial"

Sin embargo, luego me dijo que Itchy se había negado a ponerse en contacto. Y es que, al parecer estaba disfrutando siendo el maldito chucho faldero de ese Lance.

Otra vez aquel dolor en mi pecho, los celos, los puñeteros celos.

"¡Joder! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"

Solo podía apretar los dientes y llorar de rabia. O eso creía yo…súbitamente un golpe en la ventana. ¿Qué podía ser? La abrí y mire, nada… Habrían sido imaginaciones mías. ¡Ese chungo tema me estaba haciendo perder la chaveta! Cuando ya me iba, de nuevo el sonido, me giré, pero de nuevo no había nada. Gruñí. La tercera vez no pude más y comencé a gritar.

"¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA TUS BROMAS DE MIERDA!"

Silencio un momento, y luego una risa.

"¡Vaya, no me esperaba eso!"

La ventana se abrió, y de la nada entró una misteriosa perra. Era muy parecida a Anabelle, solo que era de un color un poco más oscuro y vestía de negro.

"Vaya, así que tú eres Charlie Barkin. ¡Me gusta mucho lo que veo!"

No contesté nada.

"Bueno, yo soy Belladona. He oído por ahí que estás solo y aburrido"

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?"

"No mucho, en realidad. Pero iba a ir a divertirme y quizá te apetecía venir a divertirte conmigo"

"Me parece que n…"

"¡Oh! ¿He dicho que iba a haber carne?"

¿Carne? ¡De ninguna manera me quería perder aquello!

Al final fui con Belladona por la ciudad, y mangamos algo de un puesto de _hot dogs _desprovisto de protección. La verdad es que era guay relajarse del curro y hacer algo malo para variar… de hecho, aquello me recordaba a mis días de perro callejero…¡Que lejos parecía aquello en estos momentos!

"Me he divertido mucho, pero ya va siendo hora de irme a dormir" dije.

"Bien, Charlie. Espero que podamos volvernos a ver otro día" me contestó ella guiñando un ojo.

Parecía enrollada, sí, no veía motivo para no volver a quedar otro día.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente al levantarme, Anabelle estaba esperándome para joderme la mañana con sus chorradas.

"¡Charlie Barkin! Me han comunicado que ayer trasnochaste y robaste"

"Sí" respondí como si nada.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso has olvidado el reglamento?!"

"Puede, ahora que Lance ya no está aquí para recordármelo… además, Belladona dijo que…"

"¿¡QUÉ?!"

Nunca la había visto con aquel careto, pero algo muy malo tenía que pasar.

"Belladona es mi prima malvada"

"¿Malvada? ¡Pero si es la mar de enrollada!"

"Eso te parece ahora, pero luego te arrastrará al mal y, ya sabes lo que viene luego, el infierno. Ya estuviste allí una vez, así que si no quieres volver es mejor que espabiles"

Pero aquel discurso de mierda no me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

"Así que no puedo divertirme, ¿por qué? Porque voy a ir a infierno ¿No?"

"¡Charlie, no emplees ese tono conmigo!"

"¡No!¡Tú no emplees este tono conmigo!"

Mientras gritaba, notaba como de la rabia que llevaba dentro se me saltaban las lágrimas.

"¡¿Crees que el cielo está bien?! ¡No, es aburrido! ¿¡Y esto?! ¡Es mejor, pero si estás solo no lo es!"

"Charlie…"

"¡No, déjame en paz!"

Aquella noche busqué a Belladona, pero no la encontré, así que me fui al bar, donde unos chuchos cabrones molestaban a Sasha.

"¡Venga, guapa! ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a robarles bolsos a esas humanas cursis?" le preguntó el que parecía ser el líder de los tres.

"Porque tengo mucho trabajo y porque no iría contigo a no ser que te comprases una cara nueva"

El insultado se ofendió y fue a por ella, pero yo se lo impedí, y él me golpeó.

Justo en aquel momento apareció Belladona.

"No empecéis a jugar sin mí, que yo también quiero"

Y dicho esto, les gruñó a los perros, pero no con un gruñido habitual, sino con uno de los de cagarse de miedo, como si fuera una especie de monstruo; y claro, aquellos chuchos cabrones se fueron escopetados.

"No ha estado mal. ¿Eh, Charlie?" me comentó guiñándome un ojo.

"¿La conoces, Charlie?" preguntó Sasha.

Iba a contestarle, pero Belladona se me adelantó.

"Charlie es mi novio" contestó, y luego me besó en la mejilla sin darme tiempo a responder nada.

Con el rabillo del ojo pude ver que a Sasha no le había sentado bien ver el beso… ¡Ja! ¡Estaba celosa! Confieso que me gustó ver aquello…me había jodido mucho negándose a salir conmigo todo aquel tiempo ¡Ahora era su turno de joderse ella también!

Sin embargo, en casa me aguardaba una sorpresa que no me había esperado.

"¡ITCHY!"

Sí, mi amigo estaba allí, y en carne y hueso. Fui hacia él para darle un abrazo de bienvenida, pero él no quiso, al parecer seguía enfadado.

"Charlie, Anabelle me dijo que necesitabas ayuda. Que te estabas yendo por el mal camino"

No contesté nada.

"Charlie, algún día tendré que volver al cielo, y quiero que tú vengas con nosotros"

"Nosotros ¿Eh?"

Itchy se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir con eso.

"Sí, Charlie. Lance y yo somos pareja"

La rabia se apoderó de mí al oír aquello. Ese pretencioso, pijo, narcisista, fanfarrón y egocentrista se estaba follando a mi mejor amigo; se me revolvía el estómago con solo pensarlo.

"¡¿Y entonces que leches haces aquí que no estás follando con él!? ¡Venga, vuelve, que te estará esperando para que seas su zorra!"

Itchy pareció profundamente herido por las palabras que acababa de decir, pero todavía se contuvo.

"¿¡ES QUÉ NO ME HAS OÍDO!?¡LARGO!"

Entonces, hizo algo que no me había esperado, metió su cara entre sus patas; estaba llorando. De pronto me arrepentí de lo que acababa de decirle.

"Lo siento, yo… no sé lo que me ha pasado"

"Son…los celos. Yo también los tuve…"

"¿Y si…nos olvidásemos de todo y nos fuésemos juntos como en los viejos tiempos? Sin Lance, ni Sasha, ni Anabelle… solos tú y yo"

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

"Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros… Además, si dejásemos las misiones volveríamos al cielo. Nuestras vidas se acabaron, Charlie"

Tenía razón al decir aquello. Bajé la cabeza mientas él se dirigía a la salida.

"Sé qué harás lo correcto" fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

Me quedé en casa, solo y triste. Ya no tenía posibilidad alguna de encontrar el amor; ni Itchy ni Sasha me querían. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí?

En ese momento oí un ruido y al girarme vi a Belladona.

"¿Cómo has entrado?"

"Je, digamos que tengo mis trucos para abrir puertas… ¿Quién es ese pusilánime que acaba de irse?"

Decidí hacer como si no hubiese oído lo que le había llamado a mi amigo.

"Itchy, mi amigo"

"¿El que te abandonó por un gallito?"

Ella sonrió al decir esto con un aire maligno. De nuevo el dolor en mi pecho.

"Oh, pobre ¿No me digas que te sientes solo? Bueno, yo podría hacerte compañía si tu aceptases trabajar para mí, claro está"

¿Trabajo? No había contado con eso. Aunque, ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué podía perder? No tenía cerca ni un jodido amigo, y Sasha me miraba por encima del hombro; además mi trabajo como ángel era una porquería.

"Bueno, acepto a cambio de que también haya carne"

"Claro, ¿Cómo iba a dejar que fueses por ahí con el estómago vacío?"

* * *

_Belladona no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero ya que está basado en la serie, decidí meterla aunque sea con un papel menor._

_A quienes sepan inglés, aquí les dejo el capítulo con su debut: __ /Cartoon/All-Dogs-Go-to-Heaven-The-Series/Season-02-Episode-001-La-Doggy-Vita?id=33707_


	12. Enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 12. Enfrentamiento**

No podía imaginarme lo mal que podían ir las cosas.

Me encontraba con Lance en nuestro refugio provisional. Era un asco, pero su compañía lo hacía un poco más soportable.

"Estoy deseando volver a nuestra casa en París" me comentó Lance mientras se preparaba para su siguiente misión.

"Yo también" respondí, aunque mi voz sonó apagada y no fue creíble.

"¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?"

"Es Charlie… me preocupa…parece que vuelve a ir por el mal camino y…"

Lance frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiese responder, oímos como Anabelle nos llamaba, y fuimos a ver.

"Chicos, tenéis una nueva misión. Hay un perro que está causando graves problemas en la ciudad" nos informó ella.

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" pregunté.

"Robos, destrucción de material urbano, ensuciamiento de las calles…"

"¡Nos pondremos patas a la obra!" exclamó Lance, como siempre triunfante ante la expectativa de una nueva misión.

Salimos a vigilar la ciudad, pero aquel al que buscábamos parecía adelantarse a todos nuestros movimientos, siempre encontrábamos los problemas causados, nunca su causante. Lance parecía optimista, y pensaba que tarde o temprano lo acabaríamos encontrando. Yo, por el contrario creía que todo aquello era inútil.

Nuestra vuelta a París tuvo que ser pospuesta; la misión era prioritaria.

Un día, me encontraba totalmente solo porque Lance había salido a vigilar una vez más.

Pensaba en formas más fáciles de localizar al responsable, cuando se me ocurrió una idea, ir a preguntarle a Charlie…. Aunque, ¿No sería un poco violento tras lo ocurrido la última vez? Tras un rato pensándolo decidí que la misión era prioritaria.

Llegué al viejo ático y llamé a la puerta. No hubo respuesta, pero la puerta estaba abierta.

"A lo mejor está dentro y no me ha oído" pensé.

Entré en la casa, y, de nuevo me vinieron a la mente los buenos ratos que Charlie y yo habíamos vivido en aquel lugar. No, no podía desconcentrarme, había ido allí a conseguir información; pero Charlie no estaba… ¡Qué raro!

Decidí preguntarle a Anabelle, a lo mejor ella sabía algo, así que me acerqué al espejo con la esperanza de que ella recibiese mi aviso. Aquella vez tuve suerte.

"Anabelle, Charlie no está en casa. ¿Sabes algo de él?"

"Lo cierto es que no. Lleva días faltando a su trabajo"

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

"¿Y por qué no le has devuelto a… ahí arriba?

"Lo intenté, pero por alguna razón no pude"

De nuevo los nervios, y los picores, por todo el cuerpo.

"Escucha, Itchy. No te lo quise decir para que no te sentase mal, pero tengo información suficiente como para creer que el culpable de los problemas en la ciudad es Charlie"

Sus palabras me dolieron, sobre todo por el peso de la verdad que traían consigo. Sí, la última vez que vi a mi amigo no parecía el de siempre.

Salí corriendo tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis pequeñas patas. Charlie, mi mejor amigo estaba ahí fuera, y mi querido Lance lo estaba buscando… ¡No podría soportar que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado!

Corrí todo lo que pude a través de las calles, solo para encontrar que había llegado tarde.

Vi a mi Lance gruñendo con el pelaje erizado, listo para defenderse en caso de que su rival le atacase.

"¡No quiero hacerte daño!" le advirtió "Pero si intentas cualquier cosa me veré obligado a defenderme"

Aquel al que se dirigía, en efecto era Charlie… solo que no se parecía al que fue mi mejor amigo en absoluto. Tenía un aspecto extremadamente desaliñado y llevaba un collar negro en el cuello; pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la oscuridad en su rostro, como si nunca hubiese tenido un ápice de bondad.

"¡Oh, venga fantasma! ¡Estoy deseando partirte esos hocicos!"

Incluso su voz sonaba distinta.

Debía acercarme, recordar a mi amigo quien era en realidad. Pero cuando hice ademán de acercarme, Lance me previno.

"¡Quédate donde estás, Itchy! ¡Puede ser peligroso!"

"¡No! ¡Es mi amigo!" repliqué.

Y dicho esto corrí hacia Charlie, quien gruñó al ver que me acercaba a él.

"¿¡Qué quieres, enano?!"

"¡Charlie! Soy yo, Itchy"

"¿Y?"

"¡Soy tu mejor amigo!"

"¡Deja de decir bobadas!"

No me reconocía. De nuevo volvía a sentir dolor, y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Al pastor alemán pareció divertirle.

"¿Ahora te pones a llorar, nenaza? ¡Joder, quita de en medio que voy a acabar con el bocazas!"

"¡No!"

"¡Quita de en medio o te quito yo!"

Dicho esto, me agarro de la camiseta y me sostuvo a poca distancia de su rostro. Entonces me fijé en sus ojos, totalmente negros y fríos, sin nada de calidez… pero era imposible, Charlie no los tenía de aquel color.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logré acercarme, y lo besé, con la esperanza de que aquello le ayudase a recordar quién era. Pero apenas duró un segundo, porque Lance le propinó un golpe, que hizo que el pastor alemán me soltase y saliera disparado contra unos cubos de basura. Se golpeó con fuerza y quedó inconsciente.

"¡No! ¿¡Por qué le has pegado?! ¡Era mi amigo!"

"¡Iba a hacerte daño!"

"¡No es cierto!"

Corrí hacia él, e intenté reanimarlo, pero no respondía. Mientras me apoyaba sobre él comencé a llorar ante la posibilidad de perderlo una tercera vez. Entonces me volví a fijar en el collar; antes no lo llevaba, y no era tan malo. ¿Quizás… todo fuera por su causa? Por si acaso, aproveché que estaba inconsciente para quitárselo.

Entonces oí algo parecido a un grito de rabia, y, al momento apareció una hembra parecida a Anabelle, pero de color más oscuro y que vestía de negro.

"¿Cómo te has atrevido a quitarle el collar?"

Aquello era más un reproche que una pregunta, avanzó hacia mí, que retrocedí con algo de miedo.

"Yo…"

Pero Lance se puso en medio de nosotros.

"¡Itchy! ¡Ese collar es lo que controlaba a Charlie! ¡Debemos llevárselo a Anabelle!""

La misteriosa perra rio.

"¡Bravo! Veo que eres muy intuitivo. Alguien como tú no vendría mal en mi equipo…"

Y, antes de que él pudiese responder algo, ella le colocó otro de los collares negros. Con una feroz expresión, aquel a quien quería avanzó hacia mí.

"¡Lance! ¡Soy yo, Itchy!"

"¡Eso no te servirá de nada, ahora está bajo mi control!"

Miré en todas direcciones buscando una vía de escape, pero no había ninguna.

"¡Devuélveme el collar, y es muy posible que te perdone!"

Lance volvió a avanzar hacia mí. Sus dientes podrían destrozarme fácilmente si quería. Podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi rostro. Cerré los ojos preparado para sentir el dolor.

Pero Charlie se recuperó, y saltó sobre Lance alejándolo de mí. Ambos comenzaron a pelear. En medio de la confusión, la malvada se acercó a mí y trató de robarme el collar, pero yo no lo solté y comenzamos a forcejear por él.

En aquel momento, Anabelle bajó del cielo para comprobar que estaba pasando y se encontró con todo aquello.

"¡Belladona!" exclamó al ver a la malvada "¿¡Qué les has hecho a mis ángeles?!"

"¡No son tus ángeles, prima! ¡Charlie me pertenece! ¡Y Lance también! Han obrado mal. No les dejarán volver allí arriba"

"¡Esa no es decisión tuya!" le respondió ella.

Y dicho esto, sacó una placa milagrosa y, el collar de Lance se desprendió de su cuello, haciéndole recuperar la conciencia.

Los cuatro avanzamos hacia esa tal Belladona, que gruñó de rabia.

"¡Me habéis ganado este asalto! ¡Pero juro que algún día lo lamentaréis! ¡LOS CUATRO!"

Se levantó una nube de humo que nos obligó a cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrimos, ya no estaba.

Charlie rápidamente corrió a disculparse con Anabelle por haberle fallado. Ella lo perdonó por estar bajo el control de Belladona. Quise acercarme para asegurarme de que mi amigo estaba bien del todo, pero Lance insistió en que nos fuéramos de allí. En fin, aquel había sido un día raro, que deseaba olvidar cuanto antes.

Lance se había hecho daño en la pelea con Charlie. El pastor alemán le había puesto un ojo morado, así que fui al bar a pedirle a Sasha que me diese un poco de hielo. Sin embargo, cuando ya me iba, ella dijo algo que no esperaba.

"¿Sabes que ayer estuvo aquí alguien que dijo que conocía a tu chico?"

"¿Mi chico?"

"Sí, ese doberman con el que siempre vas. Pues un viejo me comentó que le conoció hace tiempo y que él era un mal perro…"

Pero no pudo continuar, porque la encaré.

"¡Mira, Sasha! ¡No voy a dejar que tú interfieras en la relación entre Lance y yo! ¡Ya lo hiciste una vez, y no lo voy a volver a consentir!"

"¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo. Yo solo lo decía por..."

Pero yo ya me había marchado

De vuelta en casa, le puse a Lance una bolsa de hielo en su ojo para rebajar la hinchazón.

"Te lo agradezco de verdad, Itchy"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer"

"Lamento tanto haberte atacado hoy"

"No ha sido culpa tuya. Esa… malvada de Belladona te controlaba"

Me apoyé sobre él, y nos quedamos así, en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí los capítulos. La semana que viene si puedo terminaré la historia._


	13. Último aliento

_Bueno, en hora de España ya es Sábado, así que subo los últimos capítulos para que luego no se me olvide. Espero que les gusten._

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Último aliento**

Había tenido suerte de que Anabelle me hubiese perdonado el hecho de que me puse, voluntariamente, el collar de control mental de Belladona.

Supongo que ella entendió el momento de mierda por el que estaba pasando. Ya no culpaba a nadie, solo a mí mismo. Tenía claro que yo era el causante de aquella situación. Con mi egoísmo y mi falta de tacto había llegado al extremo de olvidarme de todo e irme por el mal camino. No era culpa de Itchy, tampoco de Sasha; ni siquiera de Lance. Ya no tenía nada por lo que seguir. Me limitaría a volver al cielo a aburrirme.

Sin embargo no lo hice, y fue así porque una tarde, paseando por el parque dio la casualidad que choqué con un perro bóxer que tenía un buen moratón en la cara.

"¡Mira por dónde vas, torpe!" me gritó.

"¿O si no qué?"

Aquel imbécil ya se disponía a atacarme, cuando apareció quien parecía ser su chica.

"¿Es que te tienes que pelear con todos los perros con los que te encuentras, cari?"

"Ya me conoces, nena. Soy incorregible"

Entonces ella pareció fijarse en mí. No apartó la mirada durante un minuto; la verdad es que me empezaba a dar grima.

"¡Oye! ¡Yo sé quién eres!" exclamó entonces "¡Tú eres Charlie Barkin!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Itchy me habló de ti. Éramos amigos hasta que su amigo le rompió la cara a mi cariñín"

Su novio dio un audible gruñido, probablemente de la humillación que le había causado aquello. ¡Vaya! ¡Todo aquel tiempo pensando que Lance era un bocazas y resulta que sí sabía pelear!

"¡Si alguna vez vuelvo a ver a ese doberman os juro que…!

Había algo que debía saber.

"¿Te habló de mí entonces?"

"Sí, dijo que eras su mejor amigo y que estaba preocupado por lo mal que te lo estaba haciendo pasar una chica…"

"¡Y que estaba deseando follarte!" interrumpió el bóxer, y al momento comenzó a troncharse de risa.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué vas diciendo eso por ahí?!" le regañó su novia "Es violar la intimidad de los demás"

"Pues tú me lo contaste a mí ¿No?"

"Pero… ¡No es lo mismo!"

Dejé escapar un débil ladrido para que recordasen que aún estaba presente, ya aclararían sus chorradas luego.

"Lamento que te enterases de esta forma. El caso es que sí, que me comentó que le gustabas, más que el otro"

Entonces, ¿Me quería más que a Lance? Bueno, eso era antes, no ahora. Aunque, tal vez no fuese demasiado tarde, tal vez aún tuviese alguna posibilidad por muy pequeña que fuera; porque quería a Itchy, pero ya no como mi mejor amigo, como algo más. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo intentando cortejar a quien no me correspondía, y no quería perderlo a él también. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

La solución, irónicamente empezó en el bar de Sasha. Cuando me encontraba tumbado cabizbajo sobre la barra, ella se dirigió a mí.

"¿Has visto a Itchy últimamente? Ayer se marchó de aquí muy enfadado"

"Sí, pero apenas hemos podido hablar… ¿Dices que estuvo aquí?"

"Vino a buscar unos hielos, pero, se enfadó porque le conté… ¡No! ¡No creo que te interese!"

Me incliné hacia delante casi alarmado.

"¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ?"

Ella retrocedió alarmada por mi reacción; tenía que calmarme.

"Disculpa Sasha, yo no quería…"

"No importa. Bueno, el caso es que aquí vino un perro viejo que dijo que conocía a Lance y que era un mal perro. A Itchy no le sentó bien que se lo contase"

¡Joder! ¡Aquello no podía ser verdad! ¿Lance malo? Bueno, yo también fui malo y me reformé, pero él y yo éramos como el fuego y la lluvia… Pero, ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Significaba eso que mi amigo Itchy corría peligro? ¡Tenía que saberlo!

"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a ese perro viejo?"

"No, lo siento"

¡Vaya mierda! ¡Tendría que descubrirlo yo mismo!

Pregunté en todos los barrios caninos, hasta que finalmente me contaron que se encontraba en la perrera, los laceros lo habían atrapado. Mi única opción de enterarme de toda la verdad era yendo a ese lugar de mierda, en el que yo también estuve atrapado, una vez… ¿Sería capaz de entrar? ¡Podría no salir nunca! ¿Realmente merecía todo aquello la pena?

Puse mi plan en marcha por la noche, cuando había menos vigilancia. Tuve suerte de que el único guardia que había, estuviese descuidado viendo esa estúpida caja luminosa que miran los humanos. Con sigilo para no ser detectado llegué donde estaban los perros. Iba a ser difícil encontrarlo si solo lo conocía por la descripción que Sasha me había dado… ¡Joder! ¡Qué chungo era todo aquello!

Miré a los chuchos que estaban allí, algunos habían ya perdido completamente la chaveta… y vi a quien estaba buscando; era un perro viejo, de gran tamaño y muy peludo.

"¡Eh tú!" le llamé.

No me oyó.

"¡OYE!"

Me giré para asegurarme de que el vigilante no me hubiese oído y acudiese a investigar, pero al parecer seguía a lo suyo. Esta vez, el perro sí se giró.

"¿Qué pasa jovencito?"

"He venido a preguntarle por un perro"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Que he venido a preguntarle por un perro! ¿Conoce a un tal Lance?"

El viejo se echó hacia atrás con temor, parecía muy nervioso tan solo con oír el nombre.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?"

"Lance es… un psicópata"

Me quedé sin aliento. ¿En serio Itchy estaba saliendo con…?

"Pero, se ve amable…"

"¡Fachada! ¡Es todo mentira! ¡Debes apartarte de él cuanto antes!"

Cada vez hacía más ruido, y, el guardia se levantó y oí sus pisadas hacia mi dirección. ¡Tenía que salir de allí, y rápido! Mientras salía, todavía oía hablar al viejo.

"¡Miente! ¡Aléjate de él!"

Salí corriendo, temblando, estaba totalmente aterrado y confuso a la vez.

Anabelle no habría podido aceptar en el cielo a un psicópata, aunque, tal vez la hubiese engañado, como también lo había hecho conmigo.

Necesitaba alejar esas puñeteras dudas de mi mente, y solo había una forma de hacerlo...

Me las arreglé para quedar con Itchy y Lance.

Quería descubrir la verdad. No sabía mucho sobre psicología, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que, por lo general los psicópatas se alteran fácilmente ante situaciones violentas. ¿Y qué situación es más violenta que los celos?

"¿Os vais mañana por la mañana entonces?" pregunté para romper el hielo.

"Así es" respondió Lance "Queremos volver a nuestra casa en París"

"Entonces ya que es nuestra última noche en grupo ¿Por qué no nos divertimos?"

Ambos asintieron entusiasmados; ya había puesto el primer paso de la operación "Provocar Celos" en marcha.

Cuando llegamos al bar, me las arreglé para situarme yo al lado de Itchy dejando a Lance al otro extremo de la mesa. Se limitó a fruncir el ceño…bueno, tampoco había esperado que saliese bien a la primera. Entonces comencé a recordar con Itchy viejos tiempos mientras nos traían nuestro pedido. Mientras charlaba con mi colega miré de reojo a Lance, el cual seguía de morros, pero que no parecía soltar ninguna faceta agresiva. ¡Joder! ¡Tampoco con eso lo conseguí!

"Charlie, a lo mejor deberíamos cambiar el tema de la conversación" me susurró Itchy apuntando disimuladamente a su pareja con la cabeza.

"Tienes razón" respondí, pero con un tono normal "Qué desconsiderado por mi parte el olvidar que Lance no fue nuestro grupo"

Esta vez, sí pareció funcionar. El doberman se levantó con furia de su asiento.

"¡PUES QUE SEPAS…!" gritó, pero paró al ver que desde las otras mesas, los presentes se quedaban mirando. Se sentó y respondió más calmado "Tienes razón Charlie, no quería privaros de recordar viejos tiempos, pero creo que es mejor pensar en el presente"

Durante la cena tuve la tentativa de lanzarle a Lance un trozo de comida, a ver si de ese modo perdía los estribos, pero aquello no era parte del plan. Itchy me vería y pensaría que el enfado de su pareja estaría justificado. No, no debía arriesgarme con algo como aquello. Después de cenar, tal como Sasha y yo habíamos acordado, pusieron música, y fui hacia Itchy para pedirle bailar. Él miró inseguro a Lance, que le murmuró algo así como que no se preocupara.

Bailé con Itchy, con Lance mirando nuestros movimientos, fijamente, pero sin estallar en un ataque de celos o algo por el estilo, como yo hubiese esperado que hiciera.

Tal vez hubiese juzgado mal a Lance, tal vez solo fueran habladurías y no fuese ningún psicópata.

En una pausa, me dirigí a uno de los callejones cercanos, al lugar que funcionaba como cuartos de baño para perros, para pensar en todo aquello.

"Es un error, Lance no está loco. Todo es culpa de mis putos celos. ¡Oh, joder, tal vez el psicópata sea yo!"

"Desde luego hablar solo es una mala señal"

Me giré para ver quien había dicho aquello, vi aquel conocidísimo doberman detrás de mí y, antes de darme tiempo de preguntarle si quiera que leches hacía allí, me agarró y me dio una hostia contra la pared haciéndome caer dolorido al suelo.

"Sé que estuviste en la perrera, Charlie Barkin" dijo con calma, pero con malicia en la voz "Preguntaste sobre mí ¿Verdad? Todos tenemos un pasado…"

Respiré con dificultad, y noté como se acercaba más a mí.

"Sé perfectamente lo que hubo entre vosotros. Itchy no me lo contó, pero no es necesario, basta con ver su cara cada vez que te nombra"

El viejo tenía razón, Lance era un jodido psicópata.

"No voy a matarte, Charlie. No ahora, pero has de saber que si veo un solo pelo de tu pelaje en París acabaré contigo"

Y se fue, dejándome allí. Perdí el conocimiento al pensar qué negro futuro le esperaba a mi colega.

Un cubo de agua me sacó de la oscuridad. A medida que iba recuperando la visión, vi un grupo de perros a mi alrededor.

"Ya despierta, menos mal"

Reconocí la voz de Shasa.

"¿Qué…?" pregunté.

"Te desmayaste en el callejón, se ve que te golpeaste la cabeza al caer"

Recordé todo, y miré rápidamente a los presentes.

"¿¡Donde está Itchy?!" pregunté alarmado.

"Él y el otro perro se fueron. Creyeron que ya te habías marchado. Itchy me pidió que te despidiese de su parte y… ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?"

Pero ya me había ido corriendo.

Mi única esperanza era ir a buscar a Itchy, pero ya se habrían marchado a París, y para llegar allí necesitaba una placa milagrosa… ¡Pero no la tenía! Claro, Anabelle podría darme una, pero aunque le contase para qué la quería, no me la iba a dar. A no ser que…

Si conseguía que ese perro viejo me respaldase, tal vez Anabelle sí me diese esa placa milagrosa; debía lograrlo, por Itchy.

A esta hora habría mucha vigilancia, pero debía llegar hasta donde las celdas. Con un gran sigilo me deslicé dentro del recinto.

El viejo estaba donde la vez anterior, por suerte no lo habían sacrificado aún.

"Escucha, creo que puedo sacarte de aquí. Pero necesito que me pases el plato de agua"

"¿Mi plato de agua?"

"¡Sí, por favor! ¡Es importante!"

El viejo parecía no fiarse de mis palabras, pero finalmente accedió y me acercó el plato de agua.

"¡Anabelle! ¡Te necesito! ¡Por favor, responde!"

Seguramente el viejo se estaba preguntando qué hacía hablándole inútilmente a un plato de agua, pero eso no me importaba. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, el reflejo de Anabelle surgió en el agua.

"¿Qué quieres, Charlie?"

"¡Anabelle, por favor tienes que dejarme una placa milagrosa!"

"¡De eso nada! ¡No vas a ir a buscar a Itchy!"

Entonces sabía lo que me proponía; Lance ya la habría puesto sobre aviso.

"¡Por favor, Anabelle! ¡Lance no es lo que crees!"

"No cuela, Charlie"

"Tengo un testigo"

"¿¡Qué?!"

"Aparece, por favor, lo tengo justo aquí"

Un minuto después, Anabelle apareció para el asombro de todos los presentes. Tras una rápida y torpe aclaración, finalmente ella me dio la placa milagrosa que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí el penúltimo capítulo. En el siguiente sabrán como acaba._


	14. Verdad revelada

**Capítulo 14. Verdad revelada**

Lance no parecía ser el mismo desde que llegamos a París. Parecía vigilante todo el rato, aunque no me quiso decir el por qué; tampoco le di demasiada importancia, ya que para mí solo era significativo el hecho de volver a nuestra nueva vida en París.

Estaba convencido de que nada iba a salir mal, pero me equivocaba.

Cuando Lance estaba fuera, oí un ruido en el exterior. Me asomé a ver, pero solo vi los arbustos de delante de la casa, pero cuando me fijé mejor…

"¡¿Charlie?!" pregunté con gran sorpresa.

"Shhh, baja la voz"

Miró alrededor con temor.

"Charlie ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te lo contaré todo, pero primero debes salir de ahí"

¿Salir de casa? Bueno, mi mejor amigo nunca me haría daño, así que podía estar tranquilo. Cuando llegué hacia donde él estaba, de nuevo miró con miedo.

"¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?"

"Debemos irnos de aquí"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Lance no es lo que crees, Itchy, es un psicópata!"

"¿Cómo? ¿Tú también? Primero Shasa, ahora empiezas tú… ¿Acaso tenéis celos de nuestra felicidad o algo así?"

Charlie frunció el ceño.

"Ya sabía que no me creerías" dijo con un enfado reprimido "Así que traje un testigo"

Entonces hizo un gesto, y un segundo perro, más anciano que nosotros salió de los arbustos.

"Este es Maxwell. Maxwell, este es Itchy"

"Encantado" dije.

"¿Tú eres el inocente al que Lance ha engatusado?"

"¿Y tú eres el que va contando mentiras por ahí de mi novio?"

"No son mentiras, jovencito. Lance y yo estuvimos juntos en una guardería antes de que a él lo adoptasen, pero en la guardería siempre abusaba de los cachorros más débiles. Luego no lo volví a ver hasta que coincidimos en una perrera. Al parecer su dueño se deshizo de él porque había matado a otro perro. Yo me escapé de la perrera, y luego me enteré de que lo habían sacrificado. Y lo creía muerto, hasta que… bueno, esa camarera y este joven me contaron que estaba vivo"

Cuando el anciano acabó de contar la historia me quedé sin palabras. Aquello no podía ser cierto, aunque… eso explicaría el hecho de que Lance nunca me hubiese hablado de su pasado y siempre contestaba que era mejor mirar hacia delante cuando tenía intención de hablar del tema. Solo quedaba una cuestión.

"¿Y cómo es que Lance es un ángel guardián?"

"Mírame a mí" contestó Charlie "Y yo no fui un ejemplo de buena conducta que digamos… todos los perros vamos al cielo"

Comencé a ponerme nervioso, muy nervioso.

"No te preocupes, Itchy" me consoló Charlie "Ahora estás con nosotros y no dejaré que te hagan daño"

"¡Oh! ¡Qué conmovedor!" dijo una fría voz.

Los tres nos sobresaltamos, Lance había vuelto. Sus ojos chispeantes por la ira iban de uno a otro. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

"¿Qué significa esto, Itchy?" me preguntó "¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?"

"Ellos han venido porque…" traté de contestar, pero el miedo impidió que encontrase una excusa creíble.

"¿He hecho algo mal? ¡Te he dado todo lo que he podido!" hablaba con calma, pero su rostro reflejaba rabia pura "¿Y cómo me lo agradeces? No con uno, sino con dos amantes. ¡TÚ ERES MÍO!"

Se me saltaron las lágrimas al ver con mis propios ojos que mi pareja era realmente un psicópata.

Lance apartó la vista de mí y miró a Charlie.

"He tenido dos ocasiones de acabar contigo y las he desaprovechado, bueno, esta vez ya no tendré piedad"

Dicho esto, saltó hacia Charlie, pero el anciano se interpuso; el doberman lo agarró del pescuezo con sus colmillos y lo lanzó a un lado. El perro se golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol y quedó inconsciente.

"¿Ves lo que me has obligado a hacer?" preguntó el doberman con malicia creyendo haberlo matado "¡No debiste traerlo contigo! ¡Es más, no debiste haber venido! ¡Te advertí lo que pasaría si venías, Charlie Barkin!"

Esta vez sí se abalanzó sobre Charlie, pero mi amigo lo esquivó y luego atacó.

Ambos luchaban furiosamente mordiéndose, arañándose y lanzándose mutuamente horribles insultos. Cerré los ojos horrorizado, y me pregunté si Anabelle volvería a aparecer para solucionarlo todo, pero no parecía que fuese a llegar a tiempo… y Charlie parecía ir perdiendo…

"¡Lance, para por favor!" supliqué, pero fue en vano, estaba claro que no iba a detenerse.

El doberman mordió a mi amigo en el costado haciéndole aullar de dolor, un sonido que provoco que mi corazón acelerase su ritmo.

Corrí todo lo que pude hacia la casa, tal vez allí encontrase algo con lo que ayudar a Charlie, pero no parecía haber nada, bueno, excepto… volví donde ellos se encontraban, solo para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo ensangrentado y agotado. Con gran dificultad, se giró hacia mí.

"Huye… por favor…"

Lo ignoré y me posicioné delante suyo con un bate, con intenciones de usarlo si Lance daba alguna señal de querer lastimarlo de nuevo.

"Itchy, todo esto ha sido por tu culpa. Si te hubieses conformado conmigo. Habríamos sido felices juntos. ¡Y tú lo sabes!"

"No, tú eres malo, Lance"

Rio burlonamente, una risa que tenía cierto matiz diabólico.

"Es curioso la distinta visión que tenemos cada uno del mismo hecho. Tú me llamas a mí malo, pero aún ahora prefieres pasar de mis sentimientos hacia ti para irte con ese egoísta pastor alemán que te estuvo ignorando todo el tiempo ¿Seguro que el malo soy yo?"

Sonrió malévolamente al observar como comenzaban a temblar y agarrar el bate cada vez con menos fuerza, mientras la sensación de inseguridad comenzaba a correr por mi cuerpo.

Pero la voz de Charlie en mi oído me dio ánimo.

"Itchy, no dejes que te convenza. Sé que eres capaz de todo si te lo propones; yo sé que puedes"

Su voz sonaba algo quebrada por el dolor que le provocaban las heridas; las que lo hicieron caer al suelo y perder el conocimiento, pero antes de ello me dijo algo más:

"Itchy… te quiero"

Las palabras de Charlie provocaron que Lance fuera de sí saltase hacia él para rematarlo; pero el doberman olvidó el detalle de que yo aún sostenía el bate, y, antes de que pudiese llegar, lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas y él cayó al suelo.

Jadee con dificultad aun con precaución por si se levantaba y volvía a atacar, pero permanecía inmóvil. Tiré el bate y me dirigí donde estaba Charlie para tratar de reanimarlo; él entreabrió un poco los ojos, y me miró.

"Sabía…que…podías…."

Pero le cerré suavemente el hocico.

"No gastes fuerzas, Charlie"

Me quedé con él hasta que Anabelle llegó. Primero puso unas cadenas a Lance para evitar cualquier posible huida hasta que fuese juzgado por sus malas acciones; luego curó las heridas de Charlie; y por último ofreció al anciano la posibilidad de acompañarla al cielo, algo que este aceptó con mucho gusto.

El juicio contra Lance se celebró tres días después. A Charlie y a mí nos tocó declarar como testigos.

"Yo opino que deberíamos castigarlo" dijo Charlie durante su declaración "¡Trató de matarme hasta dos veces!"

"¡No habría pasado si tú no me hubieses intentado quitar lo que me pertenece!" gritó el acusado, que intentó deshacerse de los grilletes que le impedían escapar.

"¡Yo no te pertenezco!" repliqué mientras me dirigía al estrado para tomar mi declaración. "Es más, nunca debí haberte dado esperanzas"

El jurado ya sabía de antemano que él y yo habíamos mantenido una relación, pero aun así parecían muy interesados en mi declaración.

"Pero aun así" continué "Tu conducta no es justificable solo con un ataque de celos. Eres malo, y eso no se puede cambiar"

Lance gruñó una última vez, y finalmente se derrumbó por completo.

El jurado llegó al veredicto de que Lance era culpable de los cargos de traición, mala conducta y doble homicidio frustrado. Como parte de la condena se le retiró de su función como ángel guardián, así como tener que pasar por la rehabilitación; gracias a que en mi intervención acabé pidiendo clemencia para él, no se le aplicó mayor castigo.

"Lamento que lo tuyo con Lance no funcionara" me dijo Charlie a la salida del juzgado celestial.

"Supongo que son cosas que pasan… te agradezco que me avisases a tiempo del peligro" respondí mientras sonreía débilmente.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Yo… me gustaría quedarme aquí por el momento, ya sabes, creo que no fue buena idea bajar allí abajo… al menos como ángel guardián"

El pastor alemán asintió ligeramente con la cabeza

"Fue culpa mía por obligarte a bajar. No es el mejor curro del mundo, pero a mí al menos me parece mejor que esto… ¡Ojala tuviésemos una oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, pero esta vez con total libertad!"

"Sí, ojala…"

Sin embargo, el cielo ahora no era tan bueno como lo recordaba; que sí, que había camas cómodas, comida gratis y todo eso, pero me faltaba… lo sabía perfectamente; me faltaba: Charlie.

Sin él no podía ser feliz. Por primera vez comprendí que él era mi trozo de cielo particular… y él, dijo que me quería, lo dijo…

Al verme decaído, Anabelle quiso saber qué me ocurría, así que le conté todo. Ella escuchó con atención, y cuando acabé pareció pensativa.

"Sé sincero" me dijo "Si pudieses pedir un deseo, ¿Cuál sería?"

"Estar con Charlie, ser libres, para poder llevar una vida como la que teníamos la primera vez"

"¿¡Ese tipo de vida?!"

¡Ups! A lo mejor no me había explicado bien.

"Bueno, no exactamente esa…Solo quiero tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir junto a él. La primera vez me lo arrebataron unos malvados"

Ella buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó unos accesorios. Eran de oro puro y llevaban el dibujo de dos alas.

"Es la segunda oportunidad que me has pedido, pero ¡Cuidado! ¡Solo funcionarán con la verdad!"

"¿Qué verdad?" pregunté.

"No puedo darte más pistas, eso debéis descubrirlo vosotros. ¡Y ahora vuelve abajo y busca a Charlie!"

Pero antes de irme, necesitaba saber algo más.

"¿Por qué nos ayudas, Anabelle?"

"Porque sin ayuda vuestra no habría sabido que Lance en realidad era así de peligroso. Yo metí la pata al no darme cuenta, pero gracias a vosotros ahora recibe tratamiento y quizá algún día pueda reformarse"

Bajé a tierra una vez más, y volví al viejo ático. Charlie estaba allí tumbado en el suelo. Se sorprendió mucho al verme.

"Creí que estabas en el cielo" dijo.

"No era como lo recordaba" me limité a responder.

Saqué los accesorios, y le di uno, mi amigo lo miró detalladamente.

"¿Qué leches es esto?"

"Otra oportunidad. Nos devolverán a la vida, al parecer funcionan con la verdad"

"¿Y qué es eso de "la verdad"?"

"No lo sé, Charlie. Sencillamente no lo sé"

Nos quedamos mirando aquellos extraños objetos, pero si no sabíamos qué era eso de la verdad, no hacíamos nada.

Así que aproveché para preguntarle algo:

"Charlie, eso que dijiste de que me querías… ¿Era cierto?"

Miró un segundo hacia abajo.

"Sí, lo era. Escucha, sé que te lo he hecho pasar fatal. Me he portado como un completo imbécil. Yo solo te pido que me des otra oportunidad, porque te quiero Itchy"

Me invadió la sensación de felicidad. Me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé.

"Yo te sigo amando, Charlie. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré"

En ese instante, los accesorios comenzaron a brillar y tras cegarnos por su destello, desaparecieron, y lo hicieron porque ya habían cumplido con su cometido; devolvernos a la vida, porque nos habíamos dicho la verdad.

Nos marchamos de esa ciudad, tal como propuso. Ahora estábamos juntos, sin nadie más que interfiriera en nuestra relación; éramos libres, y lo más importante, felices.

* * *

_Los dos últimos capítulos me llevaron algo más de tiempo ya que tuve que investigar un poco de psicología para conseguir plasmar a un psicópata, pero más o menos estoy contento con el resultado. __A la hora de escribir temí que me acusasen de ooc o bashing con lo de Lance, pero teniendo en cuenta que en el canon es un personaje menor y que más o menos lo he justificado puede pasar ¿O no? Y no le quise dar un final muy fuerte porque le acabé cogiendo cariño._

_Y el final feliz. Bueno, eso fue todo, espero verles en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
